Under a black Sky
by Haruka-new3
Summary: The Imperial Captain Shizuru Fujino is sent to catch the Sharan's Nomad Tribe ruled led by the Space Pirate Natsuki.
1. Prologue

_Sorry for my formal english, but I'm Italian and this is my first FF in english. I have to translate it, so this can take me a while._

* * *

_Shizuru point of view_

If I close my eyes, I've almost the sensation that I can still feel Mai's words echoing in my mind. I've never been able to know if, when she said those words in that night long ago, she knew how truly they was.

"Captain, there are things that we can´t manage, but we have only to live them. Only the Time will bring us his answers".

The Time. Tonight, time almost seems to has stopped. There´s an odd sensation in the air: the quiet silence that comes before the storm. The wind is blowing amongst the camp, bringing the smell of unknown flowers, redrawing the barchans of the desert as he likes.

She´s sleeping, on that spartan couch. We can´t afford a good camp, not here, on this planet forgotten by the Gods. Four tents against a bare rock is all that we have. There´s a cave, here, and there is where the Vector is sleeping, hidden from the eyes of the world. And about me, what that I need, the only, single thing that I really need is lying by my side. Watching the quiet espression that only the sleep can give to her face, I wonder what kind of dreams the night could bring her.

And so I start to chase the wakes of my thought, that thought I wish I can erase from my mind, while my eyes follow the spiral of steam from my cup of tea.  
Outside, somewhere, I hear the voices of Youko and Midori, starting a little fight, suddenly repressed when it changes the direction of wind.

Tomorrow is the great day.

Tomorrow the Vector will sail in the heart of the Universe. And I´ll be with them.  
But for tonight, only for this last night, I´m going to let the memories rule, here. Tonight I´m going to let live again, for the last time, Captain Shizuru.


	2. Chapter 1

_I hope the times of the verbs are correct. If they aren't, my apologises çç_

-

I felt cold. A damned cold. I knew that was normal and equally I knew that soon my dynamic space suit would have controlled my corporeal temperature and that impression would have fly away, as a bad dream. Yet, in that moment, I couldn't think no more: I felt the cold caught my body, every layer of my skin. The temperature's change, in the Nuranian's flights, is absolutely normal, but even if I've passed so many years in the Imperial Ships, every time, for me, is the same. And so I can't accustom to it anymore.  
The contact of Nao's hand on my left shoulder, induced me to watch in her direction. The cunning grin was usually on her lips, but it never lighted up her eyes. It wasn't possible, for me, remember how many times I've pondered that grimace, pure fulcrum of malice. It wasn't possible to explain the dangerous sensation that it could communicate. If there was someone I mustn't underestimate, then, that was Nao, my Second in the Kiyohime command.

- Captain, have you troubles with the transit?

Even if she was smiling at me, her voice was modulate, sharp and sly. I adopted the usually glacial and distant tone of voice, the tone that only who haven't the need to shout can take. How many pains. How many masks? I knew I have to wear them in every situation, to prevent loss of power. The Captain Shizuru. Shizuru the dearest daughter. Shizuru the Imperial Navy's Gem.

I rested my head on my right shoulder and closed my eyes, gripping my fingers against the metal arm-rest of my seat: an instinctive gesture to control my anger, while Nao was sitting down in her place, near to me. All around us, in the Kiyohime's command hall, the crew members were slowly coming back to life, and I already could hear excited voices dictating vocal commands for the route indispensable adjustments. Only a degree out of the axis. I smiled broadly, sliding my eyes on Mai's direction. She was there, between her workplace and the crystal blue slab where a list of command shone vividly. As if the flight ace have felt my glance on her, slowly she turned on me, lifting the right hand with her forefinger and the middle finger stretched to symbolize the umpteenth Victory. Mai. On the screen in front of her, I could clearly see Mikoto's features, jammed by the normal interferences due to the dimensional "jump", her technical glasses around her neck, as an unusual necklace, and the omnipresent, innocent smile on her lips, as if she was only a child. Mikoto. How many harmony is needed between the first pilot and the first board mechanic to translate a colossal ship, as Kiyohime was, with the stylishness of someone accustomed to dance on the thread lying on the heart of Universe?

But, there was no time to ponder.  
There was a task to accomplish, I knew very well. And we had to hurry up. I half-closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, while the torpor left my body. Finally, I had cleared my mind and I could take again the ship command. When my voice echoed through the diffusers in the command hall, I smiled.  
I could estranged my mind from them all, I could rise over my consciousness, fly away, free, faraway from all the chains. But the tone of my voice, no... it never ever could be changed. I knew very well its effects on the people near to me. I knew very well how few words – modulated with the native pronunciation of my Country – could infuse quiet, calm... serenity. Oh, I knew very, very well. An imperturbable quiet, as the grin on my mask. But, that was the secret to manage Kiyohime's crew. The due to pay. In spite of that, however, every time I rose up, I felt myself forced to turn my eyes on the distant matrix of my conscience. I felt myself bounded to that surface of imperturbability that was Captain Shizuru, as the eyes of all the world saw me. And I was scared.

"Why? Why anybody can see the stormy streams chase each others beneath that mirror of quiet? Why I can't cry, I can't shout all myself, from the deepness of my personal abyss? Why I can't break these golden chains to run away from all of you, over the threshold that divided what is granted, from what isn't? Why I can't sail to everything is now precluded to me?"

A part of me knew very well that nobody couldn't bring answers to those questions. And the other part of me, that part of me that now grant me life, lied in silence, praying all the Gods without faces and without names to find someone who could break that grin on my mask.

- Lieutenant Nao, establish the contact with the Empire!

I closed my eyes, while Nao's voice came in resonance with the Kiyohime's heart. Something stirred on me. A slim wriggle that lighted my breath, while the ship I was tied accepted Nao's commands. The blue crystal monitors solidified under our glances, arranging themselves on the command hall centre. They was inflamed by a kaleidoscope of colours, dominated by the Gold of the Empire. And then, the Empress's features appeared on the hanging frame, in front of me. I sighed.

- Good job, Imperial Gem. We haven't advances as faraway, in an unknown and so distant quadrant of the Universe as you had. There isn't reason to hide how satisfied the Empress is, for the Kiyohime success.

The satisfaction of the Empress. I ironically smiled. How could a six years old be satisfied by the flight of an imperial ship? Chains. Chains that nobody could break for her. Golden chains. Golden as the hairs of the little Empress Alyssa, unaware puppet in the hands of the Council. Paralyzed in front of me, she was trembling, not speeching a single word.  
I shifted my attention from the Empress Child, to Miyu. Now, I could see her vividly, a little distant from Alyssa's shoulders. I could clearly feel her hatred against me in every words... no, in every single syllable of her words. Sometimes, I wondered how many time I could tolerate that foolish game. And, what if I have decided to stop it? To reveal her that silly illusion? Miyu couldn't hurt me, anymore: I did my choice, and now I had to respect it. And with it, all my crew.  
The thrust? In the Universe, there was nobody who could help little Alyssa. Her destiny was sacrificed to the Empire. The power? In a world where the only command voice is that of the gold, which fool would abandon the conquest of Universe to become the groom – or the bride – of that little... puppet? Because Alyssa was only that: a symbol without power. Symbol of prestige, for all the people, but in the hands of the Council.  
I sighed again, holding Miyu's gaze, my usual grin on the mask that was my face. A long time ago there was someone, a fool, a mad, who could have been able to stop the Council power. But, that fool refused Alyssa's chains, to take others even more heavy. So, that fool looked on Miyu's direction and began to speak, trying to demolish all her hopes.

- We proudly learn about the Empress satisfaction, even though we are aware of the fact that we are only accomplishing our duties, Alabadàr Miyu.

I didn't need to bring back my eyes on her, to feel the slender smile caused by my few words. Alabadàr. Tutor, mentor, and perhaps even something more. How I supposed, I felt a new calm on her next words. Quiet. Quiet and deep sadness.

- As expected from you, Imperial Gem. However, I doesn't need to remind your mission. Empress Alyssa is anxious awaiting your return to personally congratulate with her future... bride?

That word floated in the air for a moment. Then, it vanished.

- So, please, accomplish your last task, catch the most notorious Sharan's Nomad Tribe, and come safely back home.

I felt Nao, at my side, stiffen and grind her teeth, but I shook my head and smiled again. Bride. I couldn't allow that.

- We are aware of our duties, Alabadàr. We'll accomplish our mission.

Few words of circumstance, of necessary diplomacy, rhetoric that I didn't love, but I had to adopt. When I rose my eyes to the crystal monitors, I saw Miyu's hand on the right shoulder of the Empress Child, as if she was protecting her beloved little girl from me. Alyssa was pale. Terribly pale. I felt in pain for her, for the little child who, at last, I love in an innocent and motherly way. Maybe... Maybe marry her would have been the best thing for all us. Maybe I would have had the power to accept her chains on my shoulders. And share the mines with her. But in that moment, I couldn't ponder on that situation.

- May the Gods protect you, Shizuru...

A few words, the only words pronounced by the feeble Alyssa's voice. I grind my teeth and stopped my incoming tears. She couldn't know that her words were, for me, heavy as a death sentence. Then, the awful moment passed and I smiled again to them. I couldn't lay any blame on her. That wasn't right. The communication stopped with the usual noise. Then, the command hall came back at its activities, but nor Nao, Mai, Mikoto... neither me could be able to speak: our minds weren't there.

That night I didn't sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Again, I hope the translation would be ok :)_

* * *

That night I didn't sleep.

The few words exchanged with Mai and Mikoto on the Kiyohime's elevated dock echoed in my mind. Can the voice take the consistency of a color? While I was undressing, abandoning the dynamic space suit with the imperial stripe engraved on the right arm, the voices of my first pilot and mechanic came in my mind, shaded in a dark and violent red, the same red as that of the cruising lights into my personal cabin.  
I knew I had to rest, I knew it very well, while I was caressing the blue sheets in my bed, but I also knew that the sleep was a distant mirage, a blessing that I couldn't catch, that night.  
Again, I felt the Kiyohime came in resonance with me, as if it had understand my pain, in its personal way. Its voice, made by thoughts and wordless, received me in a warm embrace. Cradled me. At least, Kiyohime was me. And I was the Kiyohime. We couldn't heal reciprocally. And, more important, I couldn't take its weight alone, because its mind was too much powerful for anybody. It could destroy me, devour me. Consume me. For all that reasons, I need the crew members by my side. To take force from them, to share that power with them and to make it shine. But I didn't want to think at the day when I would have lost that sparkling connection, that umbilical cord, that bond between my ship and me. I did'nt want to lose the stars. Stars. As stars were the crew members: stars dancing around the Moon that wink at her Earth. That we was.

I lay in my pillows, following again the flow oh my meditations. Mai's and Mikoto's words were there, shining in the black veil that was my mind.

- There is no doubt, Captain. We have already planned everything to make the Kiyohime invisible.

- Motors are also ready. We are awaiting for the velocity stabilization, while radiations are already vanished. So, Captain, is all in your hands: there is no reason to wait. This time we are lucky.

Were really we lucky? Lying in my bed, I smiled at that new thought, as I have smiled to them, rising from my seat and looking around me, an hour before.

- I leave all to you...

That was my unconscious sentence.

We knew that our mission was barely a test, to verify the Kiyohime crew's loyalty to the Empire and, beside, my faithfulness to the Council. Complete that task was for them synonymous of my competence. I was conscious that the task we were assigned was only a way to come back blessed by the glory, to make people love me more than how much I was loved. And I was very, very mad for that. I hated their tricks, the way adopted to make me the new misleading symbol of freedom and power, of democracy. The new puppet suitable for Alyssa and for the Council, in reality.  
I breathed deeply, in my cabin, alone. I was scared. I was damned scared for my future: I loved the little Alyssa, her smiles, her voice. But that wasn't that kind of special love. I didn't want to marry her, becoming her new tutor, her bride… the Empress. I was Captain Shizuru, with my mission, my old mission, that mission I didn't want to stop now: keep on with that chase forever and ever, to avoid my return to the Imperial Capital. And now, instead, the Council pretended successes. I hated that, but I couldn't help it.  
However, even if I preferred that endless hunting, we have really attempted to catch the most notorious Sharan's Nomad Tribe a lot of time, running after them from years, but we weren't able to capture them: they were as dancers between the quadrants of the Universe. They had a speed and an accuracy that made me lose breath. Nomads. What a strange way to identify them: another Council's trick to avoid the reality. They were pirates. And their existence was a very, very great problem for the perfect appearance of the Empire.

I smiled again. In a strange and personal way, I felt that I really loved that pirates.

And then was the dark.


	4. Chapter 3

_New chapter. It is also short, because I'm following the changes of the scenes. I hope the translation would be ok._

* * *

Beholding the vastness of the Universe made me reacquire my usual calm. Seating quiet in my place, at the command hall centre, I listened Chie's words, nodding sometimes in assent. I had a cup of tea in my hands, I could feel the warm through the old wood: it was the only thing I had brought with me from the Earth. Chie's words was as quiet and warm as my tea. Soon, I knew, she would have become an independent Captain, assigned at her own ship. At least, she was a shrewd observer, indispensable, my very second in command, compared to Nao. But Nao was a counsellor's daughter, so, I had to fit myself at that situation.  
Slowly, I put down my cup of green tea, enjoying that habit I couldn't renounce. During the past night, everything had been arranged, and now my Kiyohime was sailing – invisible – to a distant minor planet, blessed by a thin atmosphere, probably breathable. I knew it was only a dock, a temporary port of call, but between it and the Kiyohime there was a translucid and noisy ship. Maybe a motor damage, or another trouble. That wasn't important: the pirates were unaware of our presence. It was the time to hit.

- So... didn't they notice our presence?

I asked to Chie, observing her eyes through her tidy glasses. My third in command shook her head, smiling at me.

- Obviously, they know very well about us and our hunting, Captain. But now, in that exact moment, they doesn't know where we are. Mikoto has improved our radiation control system, so we haven't left any sign of our Nuranian Jump. Besides, If they had noticed the Kiyohime, now we would be chasing a ghost's wake. Maybe they have some kind of problem, or perhaps they are realizing some kind of maintenance. They are too quiet, Captain. So, be sure they don't know about us.

- And what about the minor planet?

- Nothing to report. It is only a merely coincidence. Surely, it isn't their destination, or their homeland. It is too small and especially too primitive.

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Chie's words had the strength of every rational thought, but, there was something I couldn't realize, I couldn't understand. I felt myself trapped in a game of chess, against an invisible but really dangerous opponent. Kuga. Kuga Natsuki. All I knew about Sharan's head was only her name. I felt a quiet odd sensation, as if she was laughing at me even now, that I was so damned near at her ship. Who was that girl? How could she dare to challenge the Empire in a so insolent way? Her name was murmured in every corner, every market, every sewer of the Empire. With respect. I was the brilliant Captain, for the people in the daylight, while she was the Redeemer, for the people lying in pain. And I felt wrong. So damned wrong.  
But I had to win that game. My attitudes were right, I followed the laws, believing in the future, in a new brilliant world. I wanted that world, with all myself. Yes, I knew she was trying to protect people from the Council power, but hers was the wrong way.

And then, I took my decision.

I sweetly smiled at Chie, nodding in assent. Then I activated the Kiyohime's internal communicator and called Mai and Mikoto to reach the command hall. That was the time of choices. When the quiet and speechless observation can't bring success, then it is no time to contemplate the chessboard. So, when my first pilot and mechanic reached us, I made my move.

At that time, I didn't know that that move should have changed my life.


	5. Chapter 4

_Sorry but, being Shizuru's point of view, I can't describe the mere fight. I hope her thoughts about it could compensate that._

* * *

Sometimes, I close my eyes and start to contemplate the things around me. I love to think that around us it exists a perfect plan, a scheme, a web that respond at few simple laws: the laws of aesthetics and harmony between every part.That is a thought I had from my birth. I don't believe in fate, or in the power of superior entities. Yet, the consciousness of that scheme, of that harmonious singing, followed me in every step of my life.

Observing the fight that was lighting the glimpse of Universe in front of me, standing quiet in the command hall, I could imagine the astonishment in the eyes of those unknown men, on the faces of those nomad pirates. The Kiyohime's power was anchoring their ship under my gaze, tearing it up from their control, tightening it in a mortal vicelike grip. And I was simple contemplating the beauty of the battle. Oh, I knew, I knew very well we were superior. For the people, Kiyohime was the definitive weapon, the war colossus, the apotheosis of destruction. I smiled every time, at those thoughts. That was so false, so wrong. So, what Kiyohime was? What it was for me? I keep in my mind, as the most important treasure of my youth, the bittersweet and melancholy memory of the first time I saw its tapered shape, the reflection of deep amethyst on its stem setting toward the highest skies. And I remember very well how much I loved it.

There was pride in the eyes of my parents. They didn't look at me, in my new dynamic space suit and in the mantle, decorated with gold and silver. No. They wasn't look at me, at their daughter, at Shizuru Fujino. They wasn't thinking at my pact, at my chains. Golden chains. No. They was contemplating the space ship and the Imperial Gem. And I had lost all my life, all myself. I was alone, for the first time in my life. And then... then... Then I took seat for the first time in the command hall and suddenly I felt its breathe, its heartbeat against mine. I knew I had tears in my eyes, because I was realizing that my youth has ended there, in that exact moment. And yet I didn't care it. Now, I had new responsibilities, new duties to accomplish. And for the first time, I took that placid mask I never undressed till now. And when the heartbeats became one, I knew that that mask was enveloping also my Kiyohime. We was the same thing. The same thing. That time, I thought we would have become the Imperial pride: a singing expanding to the heart of Universe, the glorification of that intrinsic elegance that was my first and only Belief. We would have become a mirror of perfection that hides valleys of pain. And no one would have destroyed our dreams.

This is the way I like to remember my Kiyohime. And this is also the feeling I like to recall when I think at that day, a life ago, when Sharan's ship was trying to escape from ours, as it was a desperate deer against a wolf. That time, I was sure we were the wolf. How pathetic from me.  
The Sharan's Nomad Tribe gave way. It wasn't possible the opposite. We have prepared everything to prevent every escape: there wasn't a way to avoid Kiyohime power. How foolish were we? I never didn't know if mine was a genuine error of judgement, or if a deep and unknown part of me decided to make that mistake, as if it knew that was my only way to freedom. Really, even now I don't know, even if now it isn't very important to me. To us.

I remember very well the celebration in the command hall, after the capture of the Sharan's ship. I remember Chie's voice echoing from the diffusers of my Kiyohime, praising the crew for the job well done. I remember very well the coldness of my cup of tea, in my hand, and the flow of my thoughts turning towards the future. And I remember how I surely appeared for my guys: the smile lying on my lips, my half-open eyes, the composure of my body in the light of victory. How many masks we agree to wear, to hide our true nature? To hide the wounds of our lost souls?

That was the first time I saw her. Even that I remember very, very well.

Kuga Natsuki.

The crystal blue slabs transmitted the images of the Sharan's Tribe, escorted in the secret heart of my ship. And she was there. How many instinct there was in her moves? How many strength? Would she have felt my eyes upon her, even in her unconsciousness, even if she wouldn't have known that – in the command hall – I was contemplating her figure? I can't explain her gaze in any other way. She was there, and now she was looking at the camera, to burn the time and the space and reaching me. Haruka, Assault Squad head, escorted the nomad group with all her natural pompousness, lavishing smiles at left and at right. But I didn't follow her, I couldn't look away from that figure in black space suit. A pair of vivid blue electrostatic chains – so real, so tangible – immobilized her wrists. I looked at mines, and I could feel the same chains – so unreal, so intangible – tie me at my sad destiny.

I hadn't need to ask. The way she was escorted was so clear, so evident. That woman with long, black hair, the gaze of the colour of pure jade, was Kuga Natsuki, the Sharan's Tribe Head, the Redeemer. By her side, there was another woman, older than Natsuki, with a leonine red hair. She was giving withering look at everyone tried to approach her head, and most of all, at Haruka every time she pulled Natsuki's chains. Midori. Midori, and then Akira, Takumi, Yukino, Youko. Their names, at that time, hadn't no meaning for me. But now, I can't forget about them, even if I'd want.

Slowly, I raised from my seat, asking Chie to start the operations for the Nuranian's jump, to be able to make return to the Capital as soon as possible. I would prefer to leave that glimpse of Universe. I would prefer to make return at my home, even if I hadn't a home, no more. But, most important, I would have been able to forget that gaze, her gaze, because I knew that if I had contemplated her eyes, even if for a single moment, all my masks would have been destroyed in a rain of fragments.

Again, how pathetic that was from me. I was already falling, and I didn't know.


	6. Chapter 5

_And finally, Captain Shizuru meets her Pirate._

-

Nao's voice echoed on the Kiyohime's elevated dock: as always, it was a sinuous, mocking and, in particular way, malicious voice. In the last hours, everything had been prepared for the homecoming. It was necessary only my last important command, to start the journey through the Universe and to make return in the Capital. But, there was also a last thing to do, before the departure. A last thing I couldn't avoid.

And that thing was also the reason for Nao's presence in the elevated dock. I felt as if she had invaded my personal space, when I looked at her. As usual, she was grinning in my direction, with a sadistic joy on her lips.

- Captain Fujino, do you remember your last duty?

She asked, savagely smiling at me. I knew her very well, I knew how derisive was her attitude, but I had to accept the challenge. I was the Kiyohime captain, after all, and so I had to recite the rights to my prisoners: my last duty. That wasn't important that those rights had lost their sense to be, that they was no meaning statements to make powerful our Counselors. I smiled, shaking my head in disappoint and thinking to those women and men in their velvety seats, their golden and silver capes, barking to decide upon the fate of the Empire.  
Slowly, I released my right wrist from the hold of my left hand, behind my back, and, modulating my voice, I addressed Nao.

- My, my, Yuuki-san. I obviously remember. Can you return to the command hall? I will be there in a moment. Please.

Yes, I was smiling, but my heart was cold as ice, hard as a stone. And without await any answer, I started to advance toward the secret heart of my ship, where I would have met the Tribe: the black jail.

I found Haruka fighting with a boy of the assault squad, a tall and strong boy who shook his head, noticing my presence, as if he wasn't the cause of Haruka's rage. I smiled, calling Haruka to reveal my presence in the corridor that lead to the jail. When she saw me, she started a burst of words, her right forefinger pointed in my direction as if I was the cause of all the Kiyohime's problems. Words upon words.  
Sometimes, I have the sensation to hear some of them, echoing in my mind even now. Bubuzuke. Every time I can't help it and I start to smile.  
But at the time, I was able to manage Haruka's fury and, after all, I had to admit her iron determination, her will to fight. She was so different from me. She had a range of abilities I couldn't understand, but I could appreciate. And even if I didn't esteem the blond girl, her courage and rage were damned important for the assault squad, and I had to take advantage from them. So, I wore my best smile of circumstance and, smiling, I thanked her for their good job and, in the same way, I entrusted her to make the boring work, now: to recite their rights to all the prisoners, excepted Kuga. She was mine.

Kuga was relegated in a single cell, settled to her during the space attack. I believed that was a necessary precaution, to prevent any problems, but I was so naive about those pirates. And so, that precaution became my umpteenth mistake. Even if I had met Natsuki with the others, maybe I would have been able to keep on my life. But that time we were isolated by the rest of the world, and I couldn't do anything to avoid my defeat.  
In that moment, blessed by the God of Time, suspended by the normal flow of events, in that cell there was only us. I vividly remember the suffused light in semi-darkness, filtering through the bars made of electrostatic energy. I remember very well her. She was sitting in a bare couch, her back against the wall, her harms lying upon her raised knees. Everything in her was an hymn to rebellion. Every single move was an exaltation of her blind hatred against the world.

I had never felt any interest to other people, before: immersed in my flow of responsibilities, I saw who was near me with the eyes of someone constrict to know, to manage. Obviously, I know that part of me was so bad, but I couldn't help it. I don't deny the fact I have met someone I've loved, but those were exception at my style of live.  
So, that time I was astonished because from the first time I had seen her, a part of me wanted know Kuga more than everything else. And equally, I realized that another part of my consciousness, the deepest and darkest, was starting to shatter.When I remember those times, I have the sensation I was obliged to excel in all the things. I was surrounded by a crowd in worship, but I was damned alone. Natsuki, however, was different from all the people around me.

So, in that cell forgotten by the Gods, slowly, I modulated my voice in a sweet and deep tone, enumerating her rights and watching her figure, as if I wanted to know if she had understood my words. I explained in a very simple and clear way the reasons of their arrest and their future in the Kiyohime, under my jurisdiction. I felt as I had to explain all those things to her: after all, I thought, I had no reason to hate their. But she wasn't listening my words. Simple, she was watching an indefinite point behind me, with an odd expression on her face, as if she wanted curse all the Universe.

Was that the time I fell in love with her? Was I astonished by her differences from the other people? Or, maybe, was the pressing desire growing inside of me? I wanted she to gaze at me, to see me. Did I want she to give up – her, who was so rebel, so free – to me, as all the other people did? The devious smile on my face, probably, betrayed my irritation for that situation I wasn't able to manage. Out of the cell, I heard the moves of my crew. Shaking my head, I gazed to Natsuki another time, then I wished her good luck and slowly I started to walk toward the bars of electrostatic energy, when her voice reached me. Her tone was deeper than mine and I didn't know, at that time, how much I would have loved it. There was no fear, no worry, no astonishment, neither respect in her. But, instead, there was something more distant, something I couldn't catch, hidden in every single word. Was that the innate elegance of the Redeemer?

- So, are you Kiyohime's Captain?

I turned to her, in time to see a shadow of an ironic smile lying on her lips, but that was a fragment of a moment. The following instant, her smile was definitely gone. When she lifted her bright eyes on me, I felt my heart lose a beat, and something visceral moving inside of me. I wasn't able to give it a name. Today, I know very well what I felt that time, in front of her green gaze. Today, I know very, very well how much I desired Natsuki, without knowing nothing about love.

- Shizuru Fujino...

I said, for her benefit, inadvertently omitting my title. Was that an oddness of a fate already in development?

- Finally, I can face up the eyes of the hunter...

Few words. The only words she said at me, that time, murmured in that empty and spare cell. Maybe, the same words if pronounced by other people wouldn't have had the same importance. But was Natsuki who pronounced them, and I was lost. Why did I feel so bad? Why did I feel a thin uneasiness inside of my body? What was its cause? Maybe the tone of her voice? Her eyes? Or maybe, the consciousness of another world, in another time, blessed by another sun, where seagulls fly upon the sea? If I had closed my eyes, I know, I would have seen that surface, rippled by free winds, crossed by streams that haven't no need to hide themselves.

I didn't say anything in reply. There was no need to do.

I turned away and left Natsuki's cell. With an imposed elegance covering all my steps in a false and artificial harmony. I reached my room, barricading myself inside of it. I felt Kiyohime giving a start and that made me realize I have entered a tunnel from I couldn't come out. Whit my back against the bare wall, I slowly slid and stayed in that position, staring into space. That was the same position assumed by Natsuki in her cell, but at that time I didn't realize the umpteenth connection. I knew there was a smile also in my lips, now, a smile born of the sudden understanding of my miserable condition. The smile of the vanquished: I would have been able to escape, but I couldn't. No more. That smile on my lips was a bond between me and Natsuki: for the first time in my life, I had perceived the reflection of my heart in the eyes of another living being, and I couldn't be able to avoid the truth of those facts. I was desperately in love with her.

I don't remember how many time I lay in that position, with my back against the wall, and my red eyes shut if I wanted isolated myself from the world around me. Inside of my mind, my impetuous thoughts ran free and I wasn't able to stop them. I was lost. Definitely lost.

That was the time I realized that the secret of the harmonious weave enveloping everything is called dap joint. No one knows how a dap takes life, but, when that occurs, there is only the consciousness of fragments of stars joined in an eternal embrace. The secret of every dap is the ability two creatures, different as light and dark, have to find themselves every moment of their lives.

In that cell, in the hidden and beating heart of my Kiyohime, Natsuki and me indulged in the first dancing steps. We haven't yet stopped.


	7. Chapter 6

_Here a new chapter. I'm really sorry for my mistakes and I only hope that the work is equally agreeable :)  
_

* * *

Were we conscious that we have opened the Hell's doors for the Kiyohime? Presumptuousness has always been my greatest limit. At that time I believed that nothing couldn't avoid my control and take unexpected directions that I hadn't foreseen. Yes, I knew that the easiness of the fight was dubious, but I didn't gave at that thought the proper attention. We have traveled in their pursuit from so many years, moving as a spider on a black and fragile cobweb, that nothing was really important to us as their arrest. But, yet, there were doubts in my mind: could that endless running find a conclusion? And in that simple and banal way? Was it really over, in an unexplored and distant quadrant of the known Universe? No. I couldn't believe that, I wasn't so naive.

Probably, Mai felt in the same way, or maybe she had guessed my worries, and so I saw her put away some diagrams of flight and move towards me. Usually, I was in my seat in the command hall and for a moment I withstood her deep serious gaze with mine. That was a long moment, then I constricted myself to smile, but I felt a deep unease I wasn't able to hide. However, my smile for her was honest, and I knew she was conscious of that. Slowly, she lay down against my seat, at my feet, her knees against her chest and an air of despair in her eyes. And so she sighed:

- Will we go back, Captain?

Could I lie to her? I felt her longing and pain in every words and, behind, something else, maybe fear. There, in the Kiyohime, there were the suns of her life: Mikoto and Tate, one boy from the Haruka's Assault Squad. Kiyohime's unrigging, probably settled after my wedding with Alyssa, meant also the end of Mai's life. But at that time I thought I couldn't help.

I bitterly smiled to her, skimming over her right shoulder for a brief moment. In the gloom interrupted by the lights of the monitors, the sight of the command hall was disturbing, as if there was an odd atmosphere behind the usual quietness, an air of discomfort that we couldn't understand. I knew that the crew members were again at work, that everything was coming back to normal, and however I was afraid. But, what really disturbed me was the consciousness that also Mai felt the same way. So, I made my voice strong and, trying to persuade myself, I answered at her questions. I recalled our... my duties, the debts with the Empire, the people's needs and the necessity to become strong, more strong than ever. Yes, I was giving up at that future I didn't want, but there wasn't nothing to do. In a few hours, the last operations would have tested the strength and resistance of the Sharan's ship and only then I could order our homecoming. For my crew, there was a shining and bright future at the horizon. For me, only the darkness.

Sometimes, I brood over my past. Do I really believe that our homecoming was possible? Was I really persuaded about that? Besides, when Mikoto rushed in the Kiyohime's command hall with her upset expression, with her staring eyes and the panic constricting the muscles of her face, wasn't I excited? Yes, I knew I was. Because from the first time I saw the fear in Mikoto's eyes, I understood that there was something wrong after all and, inevitably, I felt a new upcoming wild hope burn my chest. The darkest part of my soul was running towards Natsuki and I couldn't stop my feelings. Yes, that was hope, my last blind hope, a joy that I felt echoing in my mind and breath, amplified by the power of my Kiyohime, in that tie that only I could share with the pulsing heart of the imperial ship.

- Captain, bad, bad news. We can't afford the Nuranian Jump. I don't know how to put in words, but... err... The Sharan's ship... ehm...

Mikoto's voice broke up into thousand fragments, in words muttered, spitted out one after the other in a kaleidoscope of nervous signs and worried gazes towards Mai, as Mikoto was a soaked kitten in search of comfort. But, yet, I didn't listen her voice, because that darkest part of me knew damned well what was happening. Maybe I was aware of that from the start, even if in an unconscious and subtle way.

That was the moment I realized the truth. The Sharan's ship we have confiscated couldn't withstand a Nuranian Jump: its components and structures weren't suitable for that kind of flight through the Universe, they couldn't afford the nuclear disintegration and following rebuilding that were the base of that king of trip. Behind my usual smile of circumstance, the comforting mask I was wearing, there was a storm of confused thought. I felt as I wasn't able to find the keystone I needed to understand Natsuki plain, even if I knew very well that a plain existed from the beginning. I mean, that wasn't possible: all of us knew that the Sharan's ship had afforded trips more hard, through quadrants more distant of the known Universe, and naturally with the Nuranian technology. So, now, how was possible that it couldn't afford that journey?

I leave my eyes study the command hall and the distant planet I could see at the horizon captured my attention: it was a little green and blue gem, at the distance, blessed by a bright atmosphere. Slowly, I left my seat and walked towards one of the crystal blue slabs that transmitted the images gathered from Kiyohime's exterior. I closed my eyes for a very long and painful instant and, when I opened them, I finally understood everything. We have captured the wrong ship.

And still, there was yet something I wasn't able to manage. Even if it was true that we have captured the wrong ship, what was the purpose lying behind that trap? And, after all, was that a trap? What was that Kuga Natsuki really wanted from us? I slowly left the monitor, turning my backs on Mai and Mikoto and, starting to run, I moved towards the exit of the command hall. I had in my mind the need to find answers at those questions, as soon as possible, because that time the price to pay for my mistakes was our lives.


	8. Chapter 7

_I hope I can finish the translation this week, before holidays. I'm also thinking to add a final chapter with the whole original version, at the end._

_For the final scene of this chapter, I had in my mind the imagine of Mireille and Kirika, from Noir, in their last fight :P_

* * *

I found Haruka in the umpteenth fight with Tate, Mai's friend and member of the Assault Squad too. He was immobile, his eyes closed, his eyebrows knitted in a thoughtful expression, hearing Haruka's words without loosing his composure. As always, Haruka's words were as a river in flood, inflamed by her ungovernable rage. I didn't pay too much attention to them, rather, I slipped away in silence, to reach the black jail and my prisoners.

How much ironic can be the smile on the lips of a vanquished? I can imagine that, at that time, the expression on my face was betraying my astonishment, my disbelief and something else that I think was indignation. At the center of the cell where we have shut the Sharan's Nomad Tribe, there was only a girl with short, brown hair. She was gazing at me, through the bars of electrostatic energy, with a proud sneer in her lips and a savage look on her eyes, behind the lens of her glasses.  
All around her, there were trembling figures, the mirages of those I thought were my prisoners and that, now, I saw disappear under my stupefied look. I think that was the first time I felt a true, deep fear inside of me, gripping my body in a mortal grasp. I was unable to turn away, to watch at my back, where there was Natsuki's cell. I was scared, I was aware that I couldn't accept the possibility that also Kuga was a mirage, like everything else around me. Only an illusion created by the power of that scary girl. But, behind me, I heard her clear, powerful voice, rebellious as always and shining in the glory of victory.

- Yukino!

A cold, imperious order, that king of command that only who have any scruples can give. And then, I heard Yukino's voice react at that order, while she was still gazing at me. It echoed in a strange, harmonious way but I felt the consciousness hit me as a fist on my stomach. All that I heard, was a single, terrifying word.

- Diana!

Diana. Diana. Diana...

That name still echoes inside of mind, in every single moment of my life. At that time, I couldn't understand its meaning, but now I know it was a simple, efficacious vocal command, gave to something that now I can imagine was a sort of bionic, sentient parasite. A parasite that has taken the control of my Kiyohime, in those few hours when we were sure to have accomplished our mission. How much pathetic we were. But, I knew, the fault for that situation was only mine, because I haven't understood Kiyohime's signals. I believed that my ship was suffering with me for my new, desperate feeling for Kuga and for what Kuga symbolize: our freedom. Instead, a black cancer was devouring my Kiyohime from the inside.

I felt the bound with my ship cracked, and then it broke with a painful and scary sound, leaving me in a state of shock, lying in the cold, metal ground near the opened cells. I felt that my vital force was abandoning my body, in an unbroken flow. When I raised my eyes, I found Natsuki bent upon me. She had a livid grudge inside her eyes, cold as two bright emerald gems in her thin face.  
What was she thinking? Why was she gazing at me like that? There was something in her expression, something I couldn't really understand. And yet, despite of that, I couldn't help but think how much I wanted to be by her side. I wanted to be the only creature in the Universe destined to receive something different from her blind rage against everything. I wanted her to love me. Only that.  
Maybe, something into her noticed my need and I can't help but think, with a sort of pride, at the veil of sudden shyness that shaded her face, for a brief moment. I can't explain how it was possible, but in that suspended moment I understood how many fragility there was behind that sharp, cold, rebellious look.

Why? Why was I unable to speech? Not a single word? Slowly, I raised on my elbow, facing Natsuki without fear. I know I was entrusting my life to her, while the dark shape of a disintegrator was creating an obsidian bridge between her right hand and my brow. But I was there, and I didn't want evade my fate. And again, I noticed another flash of uncontrolled vulnerability in her green eyes and I saw that she was lightening as a flame caressed by the wind, as if the purest and sincerest part of her soul was reacting inevitably at... at me.  
And then, I saw another flame, the fire of the challenge burning in her eyes. As me, she also was there and she was challenging me to stop her, if I could. But, I felt my strength disappear and when I slid again at the ground I saw a new light in her eyes. Something as a wordless plea. And then, there was only the darkness.


	9. Chapter 8

_Only one chapter left :)_

* * *

When I woke up, I realized that I was in my bed. There was a sort of whispering, coming from the right and I was vexed by it, as I had a veil covering my mind. The fact is that I wasn't able to distinguish the voices, as if I was surrounded by strangers. I knew that I was numb: I felt that strange sensation in my body and when I saw the figures of Reito and Yukariko, Kiyohime's doctors, I understood that my intuition was true and that I was under sedatives.  
Slowly, I rose up on my elbows, listening their words. They said that Haruka and Tate had found me while I was at Kuga's mercy, that she was bent upon me, prepared to use my body as a shield to abandon the ship. They said me that in that moment Kiyohime released a flow of steam against the members of my Assault Squad, allowing Kuga's and Yukino's escape. They said me, with kind and gentle voices, what I had already realized with my broken soul: the Kiyohime didn't accept any vocal command, even though there wasn't any physical problem in its components. Besides, the intelligence group led by Akane, Chie's partner, had found an access trace in Kiyohime's artificial intelligence, a sort of signature: a name. That name. It was radicated inside of me, deep in my soul, a brand that even now I can't dissolve. Diana.

Sighing, I laid down again, listening their voices clashing with the dam of my indifference, that dam I was building to defend my shivered soul. There were so many things I had to ponder that I was terrorized. And inexorably alone. I knew that I was on the bring of despair and that a new life was awaiting only my choices, but that was the first time I had to analyze new, unexpected prospects. That freedom – the freedom I had desired so much – was now killing me, and I felt again the icy touch of my fears. Unable to make a choice, I closed my eyes and only the last part of my consciousness realized the leaving of the doctors.

That night, I didn't dream, but when I woke up I had only a thought in my mind: my mask of quiet indifference had died with the bond that tied me and the Kiyohime. I was no more the Captain Fujino, the Imperial Navy's Gem. Finally, I was only Shizuru and I had to gather the fragments of my life and go on. So, I got out of my bed, feeling a cold shiver when I walked barefoot through my room. Slowly, I started to dress myself, as if I was taking a priestly habit or, maybe, as if I was an old samurai ready for the battle field. In every movement, I felt a deep sacredness, because I knew that my gestures were metaphor of the deep metamorphosis of my soul. And when I left my room, I was prepared to withstand Mai.

She was there, in the corridor in front of me, staring at nothing, maybe preparing herself for that moment. I knew that I had to wait for her words, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, giving her my back, because I was afraid for her feelings. And when she started to speak, I simple nodded, even if I felt her words as a storm of rage and anger.

- Nao has left. She has stolen the only minor shuttle equipped with a Nuranian's motor. I believe... I believe she will be at the Capital in few days, maybe a week. And then, Captain you know, the Council will start the operations for Kiyohime's rescue, and so there will be no way to... to...

No. There would be no way to avoid our destiny.

Aware of Mai's pain, I hugged her for a brief moment: if there wasn't any choice, then we could afford that situation together. Suddenly, I remembered that old custom of my motherland, the hara-kiri and I bitterly smiled at that thought. But, Mai left my embrace and, drying her tears, she said:

- Captain, there are things that we can't manage, but we have only to live them. Only the Time will bring us his answers.

Mai. Had you really read inside of me so deeply? Had you really understood how the mirror was shattering, baring the whirls of my mind? Sometimes, I stop to watch the fights of Midori and Youko, between the barchans of this desert. I ardently hope that one day the little cat will be able to find the way to conquest the heart of her phoenix. And that also you will find your happiness.


	10. Epilogue

_And then, the end. I hope you liked it :)_

* * *

Heaven. Is there any other word to describe our cliff, Natsuki? A wisp of smoke was rising at my left, where there was the minor shuttle that I had stolen from the Kiyohime. A white, dense spiral of smoke pushed by the wind, towards a deep blue sky blessed by a double couple of suns. Was I really there? Yes, I was. I was really in that planet only for you.  
I didn't vividly remember all my actions, nor those excited moments, but... there are things that we can only live, can we? I had left the Kiyohime and its crew members at their fates, because I knew I had to face mine. Now, I understand how much fool and crazy my actions were, how much stupid I was. In those strange moments I had only you in my mind, so I took the shuttle and reached that planet abandoned by the Gods, but I didn't realize at that time that there was no signs that your tribe was really there. My instinct led me, upsetting my gestures, my thoughts. How was that possible? I was the cynical, stiff, rational Shizuru Fujino... was I? No, that was a lie. A part of me, that part of me that belonged only to you, had traced for me a path to that cliff.

I didn't have the need to turn off, when the harmonious sound of yours steps reached my ears, echoing upon the black ground, in the light of the sunset. And I didn't have the need to ask, to give voice at my doubts, because I unconsciously knew that you was here to bring me all the truth. So, I stayed still, gazing at the sky, while you slowly sat upon the black stone, at my side. Say, Natsuki, did you realize how much I wanted embrace your shoulders? To sit at your side and stay with you forever? I knew there were barriers to put down. Yours. Mine. And we were there only for that.

- I know that you would be here, at the end.

Your voice broke off the flow of my thoughts, bringing me back at that moment. With my usual, innate calm, I turned to you as if that was the first time I saw your brilliant, sharp face. Sighing, I realized that I couldn't hold out anymore, that I wanted desperately answers at my wordless questions. I realized I wanted know everything. So, I raised my right hand at my hair, stopping the wind and with an accommodating tone of voice I admitted all my doubts.

- Why?

I couldn't see your face, at that moment, because you were sitting at my side, gazing at the sea under your feet, but in your voice I perceived the shadow of a smile. You gave me the rational, simple answers, the reasons even if your words hurt me.

- We needed you and the Kiyohime to understand the bound between an imperial ship and its Captain, because we want to reproduce this tie between the Vector and Me. That was the simplest way to find out. And, I admit, the most efficacious too.

Slowly, I turned at the major sun while it was setting in front of us, inflaming the ocean and at the same time my crimson eyes. Your words had the weight of a death sentence, to me. But, was that the only truth? I felt again your eyes upon me, and your wordless but decisive challenge. So, I bitterly smiled.

- Do you hate me that much?

I knew that that was a banality, a meaningless observation used to fill up the silence between us, but your question destabilized me.

- To hate you?

There was a strange disbelief, in that question, a strange astonishment that I couldn't understand, while you was turning again to face the quiet, distant sea. And exactly as in the Kiyohime, I noticed the awkwardness in your face. Could I run away, Natsuki? Could I? You know that I couldn't, do you?  
Slowly, I sat at your side, observing the immensity of the sea, veiled by the gold of the sunset and inevitably noticing how much harmony was embracing us. And, equally, I felt that harmony also in your following words.

- How can I hate you? You are the only one who gives reasons at my actions, from years. We are tied. We chase each other in a run without time, a run endless.

- But you gave an end at that run, Natsuki. Why did you do?

I know you were searching the right words inside of you, those answers that you weren't able to give at your people, to explain that sudden contact with me. And I felt a strange, pleasant alchemy between the two of us, in our eyes, in the way we were searching each other.

- Facing the stormy sea, also the pirate needs his free port, a safe harbor where he can forget the evil of the world.

Natsuki. Have you an idea of the power oh those few, simple words? Do you know how much I loved them. How much I loved that flow of consciousness, veiled by a never-ending awkwardness, blessed by the disarming admission of your hidden tenderness? My rebel pirate, my nomad, my Redeemer... my chains. Do you realize how much those words dug inside of me? Inside of us? The people saw us so different, but the truth is that we were... no, we are so very much alike. I think that that was the time I realized the perfection of our destiny. And, on the other hand, every time you give in, every time you shrink the world, don't you search me as your free port, exactly as you said in that cliff? And, again, aren't you the only one who can see behind my masks, to find the storm that rages inside of me? Aren't you the only one who can love me as I really am? And so, following our feelings, I finally asked you what I had in mind for so many time.

- So, Is that the reason that drove you to break my chains?

I felt you became stiff, at my side. I saw your knuckle to whiten, against the bare rocks of that cliff. And again, your following words were veiled by the anger and by the grudge. I could feel those sensations as if they was an electrical discharge. And then, for the umpteenth time, I saw your shyness in your emerald eyes, immediately repressed by a deep melancholy. An ancient and equally real sadness, the longing of a pure-hearted and behind that, your chains. Those chains that now I had to break for you.

- I don't know why I broke your tie with your ship. I only know that I wanted an opportunity, only one, to lose myself in the eyes of my hunter. And really that's all.

Smiling, amused by that game between the two of us, I shook my head. I think that was that the time when I decided to embrace you. With embarrassment, I felt you against me for the first time, and I know you were stiff by that contact you didn't understand, or maybe you weren't able to accept. How much time passed before you relaxed in my arms, Natsuki? Do you remember? In the darkness, I couldn't see the awkwardness on your green eyes, while slowly our breathes were assuming the same rhythm, becoming one. And I don't remember how much time I stayed there, embracing your shoulders, gazing at the first stars on the sky, enjoying for the first time your smell. But I know that when my voice broke that blessed calm, the darkness was embracing the two of us.

- What must I do, Natsuki? What must I do, now, with you?

As if I could do anything about it, something different from loving you with all myself. And I felt you started, in an hint of laugh against my chest. So, slowly, I rested my chin against your left shoulder, gazing at the obsidian expanse of the sea in front of us. There was, in the air, the salty smell of the ocean, mixed with yours. In the distance, I heard the beginning of a singing, soon extinguished at the change of the wind. And then, I felt my astonishment, my confusion, when your fingers crossed mine, because in that very instant I understood that that was the first concession at our relationship, at the two of us.

- Do you really need that I tell you what you have to do?

No, I didn't really need that, and you knew very well. And when I searched, and then I found, your lips against mine for the first time, Natsuki, did you feel my overwhelming joy? And did you understand the tears in my eyes, when I felt you started and then gave up at... at me? Even now, every single time is the same, as if our astonishment is a part of our tie. And even now, every single time I feel you alive, and true, and real, and I can't help it but I cry for joy.

And with these thoughts on my mind, I leave my cup of tea upon the low table of our spartan tent and slowly I slide at your side, in our couch, gazing at your sleeping face.

You know I can't live without it, do you, Natsuki?

When I touch your lips with a light kiss, I feel you grumble in your sleep. Please, my chain to life, keep on sleeping. Tomorrow, the Vector will leave this little planet and I will be with you, by your side. A nomad who has found the way to her home.


	11. Italian Version

_E come promesso, lascio un capitolo finale con tutta la storia in italiano. :)_

* * *

Se chiudo gli occhi, ho quasi la sensazione di riuscire ancora a sentire le parole di Mai che mi risuonano per la testa. Non ho mai saputo se, nel pronunciarle, una notte di una vita fa, sapesse quanta verità intrinseca celassero.

"Capitano, ci sono cose che non possono essere controllate, ma vanno vissute. Solo il tempo, porterà le sue risposte."

Il tempo. Il tempo sembra essersi arrestato, questa notte. C'è una sensazione strana, nell'aria: la quiete calma che precede la tempesta. Il vento soffia attraverso il campo, portando con sé l'odore di fiori ignoti, ridisegnando le dune di questo deserto a suo piacimento.

Lei dorme, sul giaciglio spartano costruito alla buona. Non possiamo permetterci il lusso di un vero accampamento, non qui, in questo pianeta dimenticato dagli Dèi. Quattro tende issate su in fretta e furia, a ridosso della nuda roccia di questi monti, dove nascosto agli occhi del mondo dorme il Vettore. Riguardo me, ciò di cui ho bisogno, l'unica cosa di cui ho veramente bisogno, giace al mio fianco. Osservando quell'espressione quieta che solo il sonno riesce a darle, mi chiedo quali sogni le porti in dono la notte.

E mi soffermo a seguire linee di pensiero che vorrei poter cancellare, mentre seguo con lo sguardo le volute di vapore che si alzano dalla tazza di tè. Là fuori, da qualche parte, sento le voci di Youko e Midori accendersi in un principio di battibecco, subito sopite al cambio di direzione del vento.

Domani è il gran giorno.

Domani il Vettore schizzerà nel cuore dell'Universo. Ed io sarò con loro.

Ma per questa notte, per questa ultima notte, siano i ricordi a farla da padrone. Che questa notte riviva ancora, per l'ultima volta, il Capitano Shizuru.

Avevo freddo. Un freddo maledetto. Sapevo che era perfettamente normale, che presto la tuta dinamica avrebbe regolato la mia temperatura corporea e che quella sensazione sarebbe scivolata via, come un brutto sogno. Eppure in quegli istanti non riuscivo a pensare ad altro, se non al gelo che attanagliava ogni mio muscolo, ogni lembo della mia pelle. Il cambio di temperatura, nei voli nuraniani, è assolutamente normale, ma per quanti anni io abbia trascorso a bordo delle navi dell'impero, ogni volta è identica alla prima. Ed il risultato è che non ci si abitua mai.

Il contatto della mano di Nao, sulla mia spalla sinistra, mi costrinse a voltarmi in sua direzione. Il sorrisetto furbo che ben conoscevo, campeggiava al solito sulle sue labbra, senza mai tuttavia illuminarle lo sguardo. Impossibile contare le volte in cui mi ero fermata a riflettere su quel sorriso, fulcro di malizia. Impossibile spiegare a parole la sensazione di pericolo che riusciva a trasmettere. Se c'era qualcuno che non potevo permettermi di sottovalutare, quella era Nao, la mia seconda al comando della Kiyohime.

- Capitano, soliti guai con il passaggio?

A dispetto del sorriso, la sua voce era modulata, tagliente, sorniona. Mi costrinsi a rifugiarmi nel solito tono glaciale, distaccato, di chi non ha bisogno di alzar la voce per comandare e disporre ordini. Quanta sofferenza. Maschere. Sapevo di doverle indossare ad ogni occasione, per non permettere alle cose di sfuggirmi di mano. Shizuru il Capitano. Shizuru la figlia prediletta. Shizuru la gemma della flotta imperiale.

Mi abbandonai lentamente contro la spalliera della mia postazione, stringendo le dita della mano destra contro il bracciolo metallico. Un gesto istintivo, cui tuttavia non diedi più importanza del necessario. Evidentemente la mia autorità aveva ancora un peso e non mi sorprese scorgere Nao, con la coda dell'occhio, riprendere posto nella sua postazione affiancata alla mia.

Intorno a noi, nella sala di comando della Kiyohime, l'equipaggio lentamente riprendeva vita e già sentivo voci concitate dettare i primi comandi vocali per le necessarie correzioni di rotta. Appena un grado fuori dall'asse. Sorrisi, mio malgrado, mentre lasciavo scivolare lo sguardo in direzione di Mai, sollevata a metà fra la sua postazione e la teca di comandi di cristallo azzurro. Come se avesse sentito su di sé il mio sguardo, l'asso di volo della nave si voltò in mia direzione, sollevando la mano destra, indice e medio distesi, ad indicare l'ennesima vittoria. Mai. Sullo schermo di cristallo che campeggiava di fronte al suo volto potevo scorgere chiaramente la figura di Mikoto, sfalsata dalle normali interferenze dovute al "salto", gli occhialini da tecnico scivolati al collo, come un'insolita collana, l'espressione come al solito stralunata, innocente, quasi fanciullesca. Mikoto. Quanto affiatamento ci vuole fra un primo pilota ed il primo meccanico di bordo, per riuscire a traslare una nave come la Kiyohime con l'eleganza di chi è abituato a danzare su di un filo disteso sull'Universo?

Ma non era certo quello il tempo per le riflessioni.

C'era un lavoro da compiere, lo sapevo bene. E bisognava farlo in fretta. Socchiusi gli occhi, traendo un respiro profondo, mentre sentivo l'intorpidimento abbandonare i miei muscoli e riportarmi alla consueta lucidità. Quando la mia voce echeggiò attraverso i diffusori dell'ampia cabina di pilotaggio, sorrisi. Potevo quasi estraniarmi, sollevarmi al di sopra della mia stessa coscienza, volare via, libera, lontano da ogni catena. Ma il tono della mia voce non sarebbe cambiato mai. Sapevo che effetto aveva su chi mi stava vicino, sapevo come poche parole - modulate nell'accento natìo di chi proviene dall'ultimo pianeta sperduto dell'Universo – riuscissero ad infondere calma, serenità, quiete. Una quiete imperturbabile. Non era forse questo il segreto che mi donava il controllo completo sull'equipaggio della Kiyohime? Ma per quanto mi sollevassi con la coscienza verso cieli tersi, non potevo far a meno di lasciar vagare lo sguardo, tornando alla matrice, verso quella superficie imperturbata che come un lago di montagna si rifletteva dai miei occhi agli occhi di chi mi stava intorno.

"Perché, perché non riuscite a scorgere anche voi le correnti di tempesta che s'abbattono al di sotto di quello specchio di quiete? Perché non mi è concesso di gridare tutta me stessa, dal cuore dei miei abissi, spezzare queste catene d'oro e fuggire, fuggire via, oltre la soglia di ciò che è concesso, veleggiare verso ciò che m'è precluso?"

Una parte di me sapeva perfettamente che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto rispondere a quelle domande. Ma l'altra parte di me, quella che ora mi tiene in vita, già allora pregava in silenzio Dèi senza volto e senza nome, alla costante ricerca di uno sguardo che per la prima volta spezzasse la maschera.

- Luogotenente Nao, stabilite il contatto con l'Impero.

Socchiusi gli occhi, mentre la voce di Nao entrava in risonanza con la Kiyohime. Qualcosa si mosse dentro di me. Un guizzo sottile, ad accendermi il respiro, mentre la nave cui ero vincolata accettava gli ordini della Luogotenente e si protendeva verso l'alto. Le teche di cristallo azzurro si mossero, disponendosi al centro della sala comandi, accendendosi in un caleidoscopio di colori che ben presto assunse le tonalità dell'oro e la figura dell'Imperatrice apparve all'interno della cornice sospesa, di fronte al mio volto. Sospirai.

- Ottimo lavoro come sempre, Gemma dell'Impero. Non ci siamo mai spinti nel quadrante di Universo in cui ora vi trovate, non v'è motivo per celare tutta la soddisfazione dell'Imperatrice, per il successo riportato dalla Kiyohime.

La soddisfazione dell'Imperatrice. Sorrisi, mio malgrado. Come poteva una bimba di appena sei anni esser soddisfatta dal volo della maggiore delle sue navi? Catene. Catene che nessuno avrebbe mai potuto spezzare. Catene d'oro, come lo erano i capelli della piccola Alyssa, burattino ignaro nelle mani dei potenti. Catene che nessuno poteva distruggere, non più.

Riportai l'attenzione verso Miyu, che ora scorgevo chiaramente, poco discosta alle spalle dell'Imperatrice bambina. Potevo sentire il suo odio riversarsi verso di me in ogni sillaba, ogni singola parola. In fondo esistevano messaggi che solo noi due potevamo decifrare. Per quanto tempo ancora avrei continuato quel gioco, mi chiedevo, con l'ultima parte della mia coscienza? Quanto ancora le avrei concesso di illudersi di poter farmi del male?

La verità? Sulla faccia dell'Universo non v'era nessuno che volesse affiancare la piccola Alyssa in quel suo destino sacrificato per il bene della nazione. Il potere? In un mondo dove l'unica voce dotata di comando è quella dell'oro, quale principe o principessa avrebbe mai accettato di abbandonare la conquista di scorci di spazio, pur di affiancare… affrancare, la piccola Imperatrice? E chi avrebbe mai potuto schierarsi contro il Senato, vero detentore di potere. Chi avrebbe avuto la forza per contestare ogni singola scelta, ogni singola decisione, ogni tentativo di abuso?

Mi abbandonai contro lo schienale della postazione, sostenendo lo sguardo di Miyu con il solito sorriso di circostanza, quel sorriso che sapeva far male. Sì, qualcuno c'era. Ma quel qualcuno aveva rifiutato già una volta, una vita fa. E mi costrinsi a rispondere.

- Apprendiamo con orgoglio della soddisfazione dell'Imperatrice, sebbene rimaniamo consapevoli di star svolgendo solo il nostro dovere, Alabadàr Miyu.

Non avevo bisogno di riportare l'attenzione sulla donna, per scorgere il tenue sorriso destato dalle mie parole. Alabadàr. Tutore, mentore, e forse qualcosa di più.

Come a tradire le mie supposizioni, quando la sua voce tornò a farsi udire mi sembrò più rilassata, ma nello stesso tempo ancor più triste.

- In ogni caso, non devo essere io a ricordarvi come la vostra missione sia appena iniziata, Gemma dell'Impero. L'Imperatrice attende con ansia il vostro ritorno in patria, per potersi congratulare con Voi in prima persona, tuttavia ci aspettiamo che per allora i nomadi siano stati ricondotti alla giustizia dell'Impero.

Sentii Nao, al mio fianco, irrigidirsi nella propria postazione e digrignare leggermente i denti. Scossi il capo, non potevo permettere che la situazione sfuggisse di mano, a nessuno.

- Siamo consapevoli di quale sia il nostro dovere e non mancheremo di portare a termine la missione affidataci.

Parole di circostanza, diplomazia necessaria, retorica cui avrei fatto volentieri a meno. Riportando lo sguardo verso le teche di cristallo, scorsi la mano di Miyu sulla spalla di Alyssa. L'Imperatrice bambina era pallida, come non l'avevo mai vista. Se la missione fosse stata portata a termine con successo, lo sapevo bene, al mio ritorno in patria il Senato avrebbe imposto il suo volere e questa volta non mi sarebbe stata concessa la possibilità di scegliere. E anche Miyu, in fondo, lo sapeva. E forse... forse non avrei rifiutato. Forse avrei accettato la nuova sfida, fingendo per un solo istante che tale fosse, mentendo persino a me stessa, mentre avrei sollevato i polsi verso l'alto ad accettare le nuove catene, d'oro come i capelli della mia sovrana.

- Gli dèi vi proteggano, Shizuru...

Le uniche, poche parole, pronunciate dall'Imperatrice, risuonarono attraverso la nave come una condanna a morte. Le sorrisi. Non potevo addossarle colpe che, in fondo, non aveva. La comunicazione si chiuse con la consueta scarica di segnale in eccesso.

Adesso sentivo la sala comandi nuovamente immersa nelle operazioni necessarie a far sì che la Kiyohime schizzasse come un proiettile di luce, nel cuore dell'Universo. Ma la mia mente non era lì.

Quella notte non dormii.

Mi risuonavano chiare in testa le poche parole scambiate con Mai e Mikoto, sul ponte sopraelevato della nave. Può la voce assumere la consistenza di un colore? Mentre mi spogliavo della tuta di capitano, decorata da simboli il cui significato era andato perso nel corso del tempo, le voci del primo pilota e del primo meccanico di bordo si affacciarono alla soglia del mio pensiero, velate di rosso cupo, lo stesso rosso cupo delle luci da crociera che ammiccavano all'interno della mia cabina personale.

Dovevo riposare, lo sapevo bene, mentre accarezzavo con la mano destra le lenzuola azzurre, ma il sonno era un miraggio distante, una benedizione che sapevo non sarebbe giunta, non quella notte.

La Kiyohime entrò nuovamente in risonanza con me, come se avesse in qualche modo avvertito il mio stato d'animo. La sua voce fatta di pensieri, priva di parole, mi accolse in un abbraccio caldo, mi cullò. Ma la Kiyohime ero io. Ed io ero la Kiyohime. Non potevamo guarirci a vicenda, questo lo sapevo bene. Come sapevo di non poter condividere da sola il peso di quello spirito, di quell'entità senziente, pulsante e viva. Mi avrebbe distrutto, divorato e consumato. Per questo era necessario che ogni Capitano avesse il suo equipaggio. E per questo prima o poi sarebbe giunto un giorno in cui avrei accettato di perderla, di vedere il sottile cordone ombelicale che ci legava sgretolarsi in polvere di stelle. Stelle... Come stelle erano i miei uomini. Stelle che danzano a contorno della Luna che ammicca alla sua Terra.

Mi abbandonai contro i cuscini, ripercorrendo con il pensiero le parole di Mai e di Mikoto.

- Non ci sono dubbi, Capitano. Stiamo già predisponendo ogni cosa perché la Kiyohime risulti invisibile.

- Nella sala motori è già tutto pronto, attendiamo solo che la velocità si stabilizzi, così come anche le radiazioni post-salto. Sono delle precauzioni inutili, ma preferiamo prenderle.

- Mikoto ha ragione: sparendo alla vista rischiamo di lasciare una scia di radiazioni che potrebbero tradire la nostra presenza, per questo attendiamo che la Kiyohime le assorba, prima di effettuare la manovra.

- Terminate queste operazioni, Capitano, non ci sono più motivi per ritardare l'inseguimento. Soprattutto considerando quanta fortuna abbiamo avuto.

Già, quanta fortuna. Sorrisi loro, dolcemente, forse lasciandole preda del solito consueto stupore, prima di mormorare in risposta: - Lascio tutto a voi.

In realtà, di fortunato in quella faccenda non c'era davvero nulla. L'ultimo volo della Kiyohime era un banco di prova, e questo era chiaro ad ognuno di noi. Un banco di prova che forse era impossibile superare. Forse l'unica ed ultima possibilità di fuga.

Socchiusi gli occhi, ripercorrendo con il pensiero quanto ci attendeva. Per quel che ne sapevamo, i Nomadi di Sharan si spostavano per i quadranti dell'Universo con una velocità ed un'accuratezza da lasciar senza fiato. Nomadi. Strano modo per indicare coloro che altro non erano se non pirati. Ma in fondo, perché dare loro il giusto nome, un nome che evoca una falla nel sistema dell'Impero?

Ed era chiaro che, qualsiasi fosse la loro tecnologia, superava di gran lunga i nostri voli nuraniani. Giustizia. Sorrisi, fra me e me, nella consapevolezza assordante di come la giustizia non esistesse, né fosse mai esistita, non nei cuori dei Senatori dell'Impero.

Osservare l'immensità dell'Universo riusciva sempre a riportarmi alla calma. Seduta sulla solita postazione al centro della sala comandi ascoltavo le parole di Chie, annuendo di tanto in tanto, mentre portavo alle labbra il solito tè alle erbe. Chie aveva le competenze per rivelarsi uno dei migliori capitani, a tempo debito. Astuta osservatrice, si era rivelata più volte indispensabile, per compensare l'indolenza di Nao. Molto probabilmente, ad entrambe sarebbero state assegnate delle navi minori, al ritorno in patria.

Deposi la tazza di tè sul piattino di porcellana, beandomi a quell'unico vezzo cui proprio non riuscivo a rinunciare. Durante la notte, ogni cosa era stata predisposta così come deciso, ed adesso la Kiyohime veleggiava non vista in direzione di un pianeta minore, benedetto dalla presenza sottile di un'atmosfera probabilmente respirabile. Fra noi ed il pianeta, una sagoma traslucida si muoveva con lentezza.

- Dunque non sono consapevoli della nostra presenza?

Chiesi, con voce morbida, in direzione di Chie. Il terzo in comando scosse la testa e si sistemò gli occhialini sul naso.

- Non c'è motivo di pensare il contrario, Capitano. Sanno che l'Impero è alle loro costole, se avessero intuito la nostra presenza, molto probabilmente adesso staremmo inseguendo nuovamente la scia di un fantasma. Probabilmente hanno avuto un guasto. O se non è così, in ogni caso staranno attuando delle opere di manutenzione. Questo spiegherebbe perché ancora non si decidono ad atterrare. Dubitiamo, comunque, che il pianeta sia la loro vera destinazione. Probabilmente, la sua presenza all'orizzonte è solo una mera coincidenza.

Le parole di Chie conservavano la forza di un pensiero razionale, ma qualcosa non mi convinceva del tutto. Al di sotto delle mie dita, sentivo la tazza ormai vuota raffreddarsi, mentre nuovi pensieri facevano capolino nella mia mente. La risolutezza, come al solito, ebbe la meglio.

Spostai l'attenzione su Chie e le sorrisi, prima di chinarmi leggermente in avanti e chiamare sul ponte della nave Mai e Mikoto.

Era il tempo delle scelte. Se la pacata e muta osservazione degli eventi non poteva portare i risultati sperati, non v'era più motivo per cui continuare ad osservare la scacchiera, senza agire.

Quando il primo pilota ed il primo meccanico raggiunsero il ponte della nave, come una sentenza emessa contro il condannato, diedi il via alle operazioni di attacco. Non sapevo, allora, come quella scelta avrebbe cambiato profondamente la mia vita.

A volte chiudo gli occhi e mi fermo a riflettere su ciò che mi circonda. Mi piace pensare che tutt'intorno a noi esiste un disegno perfetto, un ordito che risponde a poche e semplici leggi: le regole dell'estetica, dell'armonia fra le parti.

E' un pensiero che mi accompagna sin dalla nascita. Non ho mai creduto nel destino, men che meno nella forza di entità superiori. Eppure, la consapevolezza di questo disegno, canto d'armonia, mi ha sempre accompagnata durante tutta la mia vita.

Mentre osservavo la battaglia che accendeva lo scorcio di universo di fronte a me, potevo quasi immaginare lo stupore negli occhi di quei volti sconosciuti, dei Nomadi la cui nave veniva ancorata, strappata al controllo, serrata da una morsa ferrea ed invisibile. E non potevo far a meno di pensare quanta eleganza vi fosse in tutto ciò. Sapevo come molti vedessero nella Kiyohime l'arma definitiva, il colosso della guerra, l'apoteosi della distruzione. Quel pensiero riusciva sempre a farmi sorridere, probabilmente perché sapevo dentro di me come non esistesse nulla di più falso al mondo.

Cos'era, la Kiyohime? Serbo ancora dentro di me il ricordo dolce e malinconico al tempo stesso della prima volta in cui scorsi i suoi contorni affusolati, i riflessi d'ametista sul suo muso proiettato verso l'alto.

C'era l'orgoglio del vincitore, negli occhi dei miei genitori. Non guardavano me, non la tuta che per la prima volta indossavo o il mantello decorato d'oro e d'argento. Non pensavano al patto, non riflettevano sull'unione di intenti. Catene. Ciò che vedevano era solo la nave imperiale e la Gemma dell'Impero.

Quando sedetti per la prima volta sulla postazione di comando, seppi che la mia fanciullezza era finita per sempre. Le responsabilità mi investirono con forza, ma lasciai che si scontrassero contro la maschera di pacatezza che da sempre indossavo. E quando sentii il suo cuore pulsare a ritmo con il mio, seppi che la stessa maschera avvolgeva la nave. Noi saremmo divenute il canto dell'Impero, la glorificazione dell'eleganza intrinseca che soggiace a tutte le cose. Lo specchio di perfezione che nasconde valli di dolore. E non avrei permesso a niente e nessuno di cambiare quella pura e semplice verità.

E' così che mi piace ricordare la Kiyohime. Ed è così che mi piace ricordare quel giorno di una vita fa, acceso dai bagliori di una nave che tenta di sottrarsi al suo controllo con le forze residue del cervo disperato, di fronte al cacciatore.

Cedettero. Non potevano fare altrimenti. Avevamo impedito loro ogni manovra, ogni tentativo di fuga, non c'era modo perché la nave sfuggisse al nostro controllo. Com'eravamo stolti. Non ho mai saputo se il mio fosse stato un errore di valutazione genuino, o se in fondo la parte più nascosta di me abbia deciso di concedersi il lusso di quell'errore, proprio perché tale era. Adesso che importanza ha?

Ricordo i festeggiamenti nella sala di comando, la voce di Chie che straripa dai diffusori della nave per congratularsi con tutto l'equipaggio. Ricordo il freddo intenso della tazza da tè, contro le mie dita, ed il pensiero che vaga verso il futuro che mi attende. E ricordo come dovevo apparire, agli occhi dei miei ragazzi. Il sorriso disegnato sulle labbra, gli occhi socchiusi e velati di soddisfazione, la muta compostezza nell'esaltazione della vittoria. Quante maschere si è disposti ad indossare, pur di non rivelare la propria natura, pur di non mettere a nudo le ferite del proprio animo?

Credo sia stata quella, la prima volta in cui la vidi.

Natsuki Kuga.

Le immagini della cattura dei Nomadi di Sharan venivano trasmesse attraverso le teche di cristallo della sala comandi. Quanta istintività c'era, in ogni suo movimento? Possibile avesse sentito già allora il mio sguardo su di lei? In quale altro modo potrei spiegarmi l'intensa occhiata che parve oltrepassare lo spazio ed il tempo, pur di raggiungermi? Haruka, responsabile delle forze d'assalto, scortava con naturale pomposità il gruppo di nomadi, sfoderando sorrisi a destra e sinistra. Ma io non riuscivo a distogliere lo sguardo da quella figura in tuta da volo nera. Le catene che fermavano i suoi polsi, catene d'energia stabilizzata, così concrete, così reali, mi riportarono alla mente ben altre catene: le mie.

Non avevo bisogno di chiedere delucidazioni. Dal modo in cui veniva scortata, era ovvio che fosse lei l'artefice di tutto, era ovvio che la giovane dai capelli scuri, lo sguardo intenso degli occhi di giada, altro non era se non il capo dei Nomadi di Sharan. Al suo fianco, si muoveva con ritrosia una donna di qualche anno più grande, dalla chioma leonina, dai riflessi ramati. Le occhiate che lanciava in direzione di Haruka, ogni qual volta strattonava le catene di Natsuki, mi lasciarono intendere l'inizio di una battaglia che non avrebbe avuto mai fine. Avrei appreso il suo nome più tardi, insieme a quello dei maggiori fra i Nomadi di Sharan. Natsuki, Midori, Akira, Takumi, Yukino, Youko... nomi che non avrei più dimenticato.

Mi sollevai con lenta compostezza dalla mia postazione, chiedendo a Chie di iniziare le operazioni per il rientro. Desideravo lasciare quello scorcio d'universo il prima possibile. Desideravo tornare ad una casa che non avevo. Ma più di tutto, desideravo dimenticare quello sguardo, perché dentro di me avevo la consapevolezza che se l'avessi incrociato, anche solo per un istante ancora, tutte le maschere chiamate in mia difesa si sarebbero distrutte al tocco ribelle del pirata.

Quanta ingenuità. Stavo già cedendo, e non lo sapevo.

La voce di Nao mi raggiunse sul ponte panoramico della Kiyohime. Sinuosa come al solito, beffarda, maliziosa. Nelle ultime ore ogni cosa era stata preparata per dare il via alle operazioni di rientro. Occorreva soltanto il mio comando definitivo, perché la nave imperiale rientrasse nei cieli conosciuti dei domini imperiali. C'era tuttavia una cosa ancora da fare, una cosa cui per quanto volessi, non potevo sottrarmi. Il motivo della presenza di Nao, in fondo. La conoscevo fin troppo bene, per non sapere quanta gioia sadica si nascondesse dietro ogni suo gesto. In ogni caso, era pur vero che in quanto Capitano della nave, era mio dovere recitare ai nostri prigionieri i loro diritti, diritti il cui significato era andato ormai perso, formule prive di significato, attraverso le quali, altri si sarebbero fatti forti, da lì a qualche giorno. Pensai inevitabilmente ai Senatori, seduti pomposamente sulle loro poltrone di velluto, ammantati in cappe decorate d'oro e d'argento e mio malgrado sorrisi.

Liberai lentamente la presa del polso destro, che tenevo vincolato con la mano sinistra, dietro la schiena, e con fare accomodante chiesi a Nao di rientrare nella sala comandi, mentre mi apprestavo ad allontanarmi dal ponte, per raggiungere il cuore nascosto della nave, là dove erano detenuti i Nomadi di Sharan.

Trovai Haruka immersa in una feroce discussione con uno dei membri del gruppo d'assalto, un giovane slanciato, dall'aspetto solido, che non poté far altro se non stringersi nelle spalle, alla mia vista. Quando mi rivolsi alla giovane dai capelli chiari, la stessa mi investì con una raffica di parole, il dito indice puntato contro di me, l'espressione truce che avrebbe dovuto essere minacciosa, ma risulta solo ridicola. Parole su parole. Qualcuna di esse mi rincorre ancora. Bubuzuke. Sapevo come gestire le sfuriate di Haruka ed in fondo la sua ferrea determinazione, l'innata capacità di scagliarsi contro il destino, qual che esso fosse, erano doti che mio malgrado dovevo riconoscerle. Doti da sfruttare, certo, ma pur sempre concrete. Le rivolsi il mio miglior sorriso di circostanza, complimentandomi per la riuscita nella missione ed affidandole al contempo il grosso del lavoro: la "concessione" di recitare i diritti imperiali ai Nomadi prigionieri, ad esclusione di Kuga, di cui mi sarei occupata personalmente io.

Così come avevo disposto ancor prima della cattura, al capo dei Nomadi era stata assegnata una cella singola, nel cuore della nave. Una precauzione necessaria, che al contempo si rivelò l'ennesimo sbaglio. Forse, se avessi incontrato Natsuki in compagnia del resto dei Nomadi, dei Pirati, di quel gruppo eterogeneo di zingari, forse in qualche modo ne sarei uscita vincitrice.

Invece, nella penombra della cella, in quell'istante sospeso, c'eravamo solo lei ed io.

Ricordo con vivida chiarezza la luce soffusa che filtrava attraverso le sbarre di energia elettrostatica. Ricordo il giaciglio spoglio in cui sedeva, spalle al muro, le braccia abbandonate sulle ginocchia sollevate. Ogni cosa in lei inneggiava alla ribellione, ogni singolo movimento era l'esaltazione di un odio sottile ed innato per il mondo intero. Non ho mai provato interesse per le altre persone. Immersa in quell'incessante flusso di responsabilità, ho sempre visto chi mi stava accanto con gli occhi di chi deve conoscere, sapere, gestire. Non nego di aver incontrato nel corso della mia vita poche rare eccezioni a questa regola, figure verso le quali a lungo andare sentivo di provare affetto. Ma la prima volta in cui lessi nello sguardo di Natsuki, compresi come qualcosa di sottile si stesse incrinando, dentro di me.

Credo sia questo il fardello di chi è costretto a primeggiare in tutto. A lungo andare ci si scopre circondati da volti in venerazione, da voci inneggianti, da folle in tripudio. Natsuki era diversa. Pacatamente, com'ero solita fare, in quel tono dolce che riservo al mondo, le elencai i suoi diritti, chiarendo i motivi della loro cattura ed il loro destino. Piccole concessioni che sentivo necessarie, ma il pirata non accennava a dar peso alle mie parole. Guardava un punto imprecisato della cella, con l'espressione contrita di chi sta per scagliare una maledizione contro l'universo. E' stato allora che me ne sono innamorata? E' stata la consapevolezza di quanto differente fosse dal resto della gente? O forse il desiderio prepotente che si voltasse a guardarmi, mentre le parlavo, che come tutti gli altri anche lei cedesse – lei, che unica non l'avrebbe mai fatto – a me?

Il sorriso obliquo, disegnato sul mio volto, probabilmente tradiva il dispetto per quella situazione così bizzarra, una situazione che non sapevo gestire. Fuori dalla cella, sentivo i movimenti dei miei uomini. Dedicai a Natsuki un ultimo sguardo, prima di augurarle buona fortuna. Ma quando mi ritrovai a pochissimi passi dalle sbarre della cella, la sua voce mi raggiunse, in quel tono basso che avrei imparato ad amare. Non c'era paura, né preoccupazione, men che meno stupore o rispetto. Qualcosa di distante, piuttosto, che sembrava danzare attraverso ogni singola parola. L'eleganza innata del ribelle.

- Così sei tu, il Capitano della Kiyohime.

Mi voltai lentamente, giusto il tempo per scorgere l'ombra d'un sorriso ironico disteso sulle sue labbra, che lentamente si estingueva e poi moriva del tutto. Quando sollevò lo sguardo degli occhi chiari ad incontrare il mio, sentii il mio cuore perdere un battito. E qualcosa di viscerale, muoversi in me. Non sapevo dargli il giusto nome, non allora. Oggi so bene cosa provai, di fronte a quello sguardo. Oggi so, quanto desiderai Natsuki in quell'istante.

- Shizuru Fujino...

Risposi, a suo beneficio, senza neanche accorgermi d'aver omesso il titolo che da sempre mi contraddistingueva. Bizzarrie di un destino già in movimento?

- Finalmente conosco lo sguardo del cacciatore.

Fu tutto ciò che mi disse, in risposta. Poche parole, sussurrate in una cella vuota e scarna. Parole cui in altre occasioni, se pronunciate da altre figure, non avrei mai dato peso. Ma dunque cosa aveva innescato quel malessere sottile che potevo quasi sentire in ogni parte di me? Il tono? Il suo sguardo? La consapevolezza di un mondo diverso, benedetto da un altro sole, dove i gabbiani volano sulle distese del mare. Scorgere, con gli occhi chiusi, la superficie di quel mare attraversata da onde e correnti che non hanno motivo per nascondersi.

Non aggiunsi altro. Che bisogno c'era?

Mi voltai e lentamente uscii dalla cella di Natsuki. Con ferma ed imposta eleganza, ammantando ogni mio passo in quell'armonia fittizia e costruita, raggiunsi le mie stanze e mi ci barricai dentro. Il sussulto che la Kiyohime mi trasmise, mi fece capire di aver imboccato un tunnel, dalla quale sarebbe uscita una Shizuru diversa. Spalle al muro, scivolai lentamente in terra, e rimasi così, nella stessa identica posizione in cui avevo trovato Natsuki, all'interno della sua cella, un sorriso sottile disegnato sul volto. Il sorriso di chi comprende improvvisamente ogni cosa, di chi vorrebbe scappare ma sa di non poterlo fare, non più. Il sorriso di chi scorge, per un istante, il riflesso del proprio cuore nello sguardo in un'altra creatura vivente. E se ne innamora.

Non so quanto tempo rimasi seduta in terra, spalle al muro, a guardare verso l'altro senza tuttavia vedere ciò che mi circondava. I pensieri si rincorrevano nella mia mente, impetuosi, e questo era quanto.

Il segreto del disegno d'armonia che avvolge ogni cosa si chiama incastro. A nessuno sono chiare le circostanze che vi danno vita. Quando accade, c'è solo la consapevolezza di frammenti di stella che tornano ad unirsi in un abbraccio eterno. Il segreto dell'incastro, è la capacità che hanno due creature, diverse come il giorno e la notte, di cercarsi in ogni istante della loro vita. Un gioco di sguardi che non finisce mai.

Dentro quella cella, nel cuore pulsante della mia Kiyohime, Natsuki ed io ci abbandonammo ai primi passi di danza. Non abbiamo ancora smesso.

Sapevamo a quale infermo avevamo aperto le porte della Kiyohime? La presunzione è sempre stata uno dei miei limiti. Allora, più che mai, credevo che non esistesse qualcosa che potesse sfuggire al mio controllo e seguire diramazioni sue proprie, cui non ero in grado di porre un freno. Sì, certo, la facilità della conquista della nave dei Nomadi di Sharan mi aveva insospettito. Ormai da anni veleggiavamo alla loro ricerca, muovendoci come un ragno su di una ragnatela distesa sull'Universo conosciuto. Una corsa senza fine che terminava così, nel più semplice e banale dei modi, in un quadrante inesplorato dello spazio conosciuto?

Mai doveva aver intuito qualcosa dei miei pensieri. La vidi raccogliere qualche foglio, sistemarlo, e poi venirmi incontro, verso la postazione al centro della sala di comando. Lasciai che il suo sguardo d'ametista, si perdesse per un istante nel mio, rosso cupo, prima di dedicarle un sorriso sincero. Il primo da tanto, troppo tempo. La vidi sedere ai miei piedi, appoggiandosi con le spalle contro lo scranno, al mio fianco, e tirando su le ginocchia, verso il petto, dove appoggiò le braccia.

- Torniamo a casa, vero Capitano?

Cosa potevo dirle? Sentivo la nostalgia che avvolgeva ogni sua parola e qualcosa di sottile, che riconobbi come paura. Lì, nella Kiyohime, c'erano i due soli della sua vita. Mikoto e Tate, uno dei ragazzi del gruppo d'assalto. Se il Senato avesse imposto davvero le mie nozze con Alyssa, nozze politiche, il cui unico scopo era quello di avere una personalità forte e soprattutto amata dal popolo sul trono, probabilmente sarebbe stato ordinato il disarmo della nave imperiale. Sorrisi amaramente, sporgendomi in avanti ed appoggiandole la mano destra su di una spalla, per un brevissimo istante, in uno di quei gesti all'apparenza privi di importanza. Guardavamo entrambe il ponte di comando, quasi del tutto svuotato del suo equipaggio, ora che ogni cosa era tornata ad una quiete canonica. Cercai di rendere ferma la mia voce, mentre tornavo ad elencare i nostri doveri al mio primo pilota, ma sapevo bene che attraverso la mia voce dolce stavo cercando di convincere me stessa, prima ancora che lei.

Da lì a qualche ora, quando le ultime operazioni per verificare la resistenza della nave di Sharan fossero state completate, avrei dato il comando per il rientro, e saremmo andati tutti incontro al nostro destino, con il capo sollevato dei vincitori.

Ci credevo davvero? Ero veramente convinta di quel pensiero?

Non fu un sorriso di speranza, quello che si aprì sul mio volto, che accese il mio sguardo, quando Mikoto piombò all'interno della sala comando della Kiyohime con l'espressione sconvolta, lo sguardo stralunato, la paura a contrarre i muscoli del suo viso, mentre ci comunicava la realtà dei fatti? Sì, era speranza, la mia. Una speranza cieca ed una gioia che sentii ruggire, amplificata dalla Kiyohime, io che sola potevo avvertire il cuore pulsante della mia nave.

- Capitano, brutte nuove dalla sala motori. Signore non possiamo fare il salto: la nave di Sharan... la nave di Sharan...

La voce di Mikoto si perse in mille parole, farfugliate, vomitate l'una dietro l'altra, accompagnate da gesti rapidi, improvvisi, nervosi, da sguardi lasciati saettare verso Mai, gli sguardi di un cucciolo che cerca il rifugio delle braccia del suo padrone, che cerca il sostegno di una voce cara. Non l'ascoltavo già più, perché sapevo perfettamente di cosa stesse parlando.

La nave di Sharan non poteva sostenere un volo nuraniano. Le sue componenti non erano tali da resistere a quel tipo di disintegrazione e conseguente ristrutturazione della materia. Dietro il mio solito sorriso di circostanza, mille pensieri si muovevano alla rinfusa. Sapevamo che la nave dei Nomadi aveva sostenuto viaggi di portata ben maggiore, fra quadranti dell'Universo remotissimi fra loro. Ma dunque com'era possibile, cosa stava accadendo? Lasciai vagare lo sguardo verso il ponte, ed inevitabilmente soffermai l'attenzione sul pianeta distante, piccola gemma verde e azzurra, in lontananza. Mi sollevai dalla mia postazione e raggiunsi una delle teche di cristallo che trasmetteva le immagini dell'esterno della nave e tutto mi fu chiaro: avevamo catturato la nave sbagliata.

Eppure, c'era ancora qualcosa che non mi tornava. Se la nave non era altro che una trappola, qual era lo scopo dei nomadi di Sharan?

Mi distaccai lentamente dalla teca di cristallo e lasciando alle mie spalle Mai e Mikoto immerse nelle loro congetture, mi avviai a passo svelto verso il cuore della nave. Dovevo capire, qual che fosse il prezzo da pagare.

Trovai Haruka immersa nell'ennesima lite furibonda con uno dei suoi ragazzi. Non mi ci volle molto a riconoscerlo. Tate se ne stava a capo chino, gli occhi socchiusi, le sopracciglia contratte, ad ascoltare le parole di Haruka che si riversavano in sua direzione come un fiume in piena. Non dedicai loro molta attenzione, mentre scivolavo al loro fianco e raggiungevo le celle dei prigionieri.

Quanto beffardo può essere il sorriso di uno sconfitto? Immagino che l'espressione disegnata sul mio volto, in quell'istante, dovesse tradire tutto il mio stupore, la mia incredulità e qualcosa di molto simile all'indignazione. Al centro della cella dove avevamo rinchiuso il grosso dell'equipaggio di Sharan, una giovane dai capelli disordinati mi guardava con un'espressione furba nello sguardo, appena velato dagli occhialini sul naso.

Tutt'intorno alla sua figura, una serie di miraggi tremolava e scompariva, sotto i miei occhi stupefatti. Credo sia stata la prima volta nella mia vita in cui ebbi davvero paura. Il timore cieco e innaturale che mi attanagliava ogni muscolo, impedendomi di voltarmi verso la cella dov'era segregata Natsuki, nella consapevolezza di non poter accettare la realtà dei fatti, se anche Kuga si fosse rivelato un miraggio. Ma dalle mie spalle, giunse chiara la sua voce, ribelle come suo solito, velata dall'ombra della vittoria.

- Yukino!

Un comando secco, imperioso, tipico di chi non si fa scrupoli nel colpire, e a cui rispose la voce quieta della ragazza che avevo di fronte a me. Risuonò armoniosa, colpendomi con la consapevolezza di un pugno nello stomaco, mentre il suono di un'unica parola si spandeva nell'aria rarefatta.

- Diana!

Diana. Diana. Diana.

Riecheggia ancora dentro di me, ogni singolo istante della mia vita. Un comando vocale, semplice, efficace, dettato in direzione di qualcosa che oggi definirei un parassita bionico e senziente. Un parassita che aveva preso possesso della Kiyohime, nelle poche ore in cui credevamo d'aver portato a termine la nostra missione. Quanta stoltezza. Quanta ingenua, dannata stoltezza. Non mi ero forse persa nello sguardo di Natsuki, mostrando così il fianco? Non avevo forse sottovalutato i segnali che la nave mi trasmetteva? Credevo soffrisse insieme a me. Ed invece un cancro maledetto la divorava da dentro.

Sentii il legame con la nave incrinarsi e poi spezzarsi con uno schiocco sonoro, mentre scivolavo in terra e sentivo le mie energie abbandonarmi in un flusso ininterrotto. Quando sollevai lo sguardo, non mi stupii nel ritrovarmi ad osservare Natsuki, china leggermente in mia direzione, a studiarmi con una nota di livido rancore ad infiammare le due gemme di smeraldo incastonate in quel suo volto affilato. Nonostante tutto, non potevo far a meno di pensare quanto avrei desiderato averla a fianco. Essere l'unica creatura, sulla faccia dell'Universo, cui fosse destinato qualcosa di diverso da quella rabbia cieca ed innata. Forse, dentro di lei qualcosa avvertì questa mia esigenza, e non posso far a meno di pensare, forse con una punta d'orgoglio al ricordo, a quel velo di improvvisa timidezza che ombreggiò i tratti del suo viso, per un brevissimo istante. Non sono in grado di spiegare come o perché, ma in quell'attimo sospeso nel tempo capii quanta fragilità si nascondesse dietro quello sguardo duro, ribelle, impetuoso.

Un mondo fatto di cristalli sottili si palesò nella mia mente. Era come se in lontananza sentissi le prime note di un'arpa, pizzicate da dita sapienti, rimbalzare su vetri e diamanti, per rifrangersi in quello strano gioco di luci che accendeva il suo sguardo. Perché? Perché non trovavo parole, mentre lentamente mi risollevavo sui gomiti, per affrontare il mio destino? La sagoma scura della canna di un disintegratore si protendeva come un ponte d'ossidiana fra me e lei, ma il mio sguardo rimaneva fisso nel suo e nuovamente quel lampo di improvvisa vulnerabilità fece capolino sul suo volto. La vidi accendersi, come una fiamma sfiorata dal vento, come se la parte più vera e più intima del pirata stesse reagendo inevitabilmente a... a me.

E poi vidi infiammarsi qualcosa di simile alla sfida, in quelle finestre spalancate sul mondo. Era lì, e con la sua presenza mi invitava a fermarla, se ne fossi stata in grado. Un invito che ebbi la sensazione di veder tramutare in una supplica senza voce. Non avrei mai avuto la forza per fermarla e così semplicemente mi abbandonai all'indietro, ed i miei occhi si chiusero in un sonno senza sogni.

Quando ripresi conoscenza, capii subito di trovami distesa sul mio letto. Il parlottare sommesso che proveniva dalla mia destra mi infastidiva. Era come se non riuscissi a distinguere chiaramente le voci, come se fossi circondata da estranei. Mi resi conto d'essere intorpidita e quando scorsi la figura del dottor Reito, accompagnato dalla sua assistente, la dottoressa Yukariko, seppi che la mia non era solo una sensazione.

Mi raccontarono, con tutto il tatto di cui furono capaci, di come Haruka e Tate mi avessero trovato in balia di Kuga, china su di me ed evidentemente pronta a farsi scudo con la mia persona, pur di ottenere quanto desiderato. Mi dissero del gettito di vapore che la Kiyohime rilasciò contro i due membri del gruppo d'assalto, permettendo la fuga a Kuga ed alla ragazza che si era rivelata il vero genio della loro missione. Mi confidarono di come la nave non rispondesse più a nessun comando vocale, sebbene fossero integre ed intatte tutte le componenti fisiche, e di come tracce di un'entità senziente, evoluta tanto quanto la stessa Kiyohime, avesse filtrato tutti i dati presenti nel nostro database. Una sola traccia era stata rinvenuta dal gruppo di intelligence, guidato dal primo tecnico informatico Akane. Un nome. Non avevo bisogno di sentirlo pronunciare ancora una volta: si era radicato dentro di me come un marchio a fuoco che non andrà più via. Diana.

Sentivo le loro parole scontrarsi contro la diga della mia indifferenza, mentre tornavo ad accasciarmi sui cuscini del mio letto. C'erano troppo cose su cui dovevo necessariamente riflettere, per la prima volta nella mia vita. Verità nuove, nuove consapevolezze, nuove prospettive. Il freddo intenso della paura tornò ad attanagliarmi con forza, mentre i due dottori lasciavano le mie stanze.

Come dovevo apparire, ai loro occhi, in quell'istante, mi chiesi? Chiusa in una maschera di pacato distacco che crolla su sé stessa, come dovevo sembrare al mio equipaggio. Il mio equipaggio. No, non lo era più. La Kiyohime era andata perduta per sempre, che diritto avevo di chiamarmi ancora Capitano?

Scesi lentamente dal letto dove riposavo, lasciandomi accarezzare dal brivido di freddo quando i miei piedi nudi entrarono in contatto con il metallo spoglio della nave.

Mi rivestii con lentezza, dando ad ogni gesto il giusto peso, gli occhi chiusi del samurai che indossa la sua armatura prima di andare in battaglia, la sacralità di ogni movimento in quello strappo di tempo irreale.

Non mi stupì scorgere la figura di Mai, ferma nel corridoio di fronte a me quando lasciai le mie stanze, gli occhi distolti di chi non riesce a fronteggiare la realtà dei fatti, o forse di chi non vuole sollevare lo sguardo per non ritrovarsi ancora una volta preda di un sorriso che non dovrebbe campeggiarmi sul volto. Mai più.

Le diedi le spalle, attendendo che trovasse la forza per parlare. Sapevo esattamente cosa stava per dirmi e lasciai che le sue parole mi scivolassero addosso, come pioggia, mentre il mio primo pilota stentava a mantenere fermo il tono di voce, contratto dalla rabbia.

- Nao ha abbandonato la nave con l'unico vascello minore dotato di motore nuraniano.

Sorrisi a quelle parole, attese. Mi resi conto di come avessi perso anche la capacità di lasciarmi stupire, o forse la capacità di fingere stupore.

- Entro qualche giorno, una settimana al massimo, sarà di rientro nei quartieri imperiali. Capitano, inizieranno le operazioni di recupero per la Kiyohime e non ci sarà modo... non ci sarà modo...

No, non ci sarebbe stato modo per sottrarsi al nostro destino.

Tornai a voltarmi in sua direzione, stupendomi quasi dell'abbraccio entro la quale la strinsi, per un brevissimo istante. Proprio perché non c'era modo, allora era il caso di andare incontro al nostro fato con il capo sollevato ad affrontare la realtà dei fatti. Mi sovvenne il ricordo dell'harakiri, praticato millenni prima, da coloro che abitavano le mie terre di origine, e sorrisi.

Mai si liberò dal mio abbraccio, asciugandosi le lacrime con un gesto rabbioso e pronunciò la mia condanna.

- Capitano, ci sono cose che non possono essere controllate, ma vanno vissute. Solo il tempo, porterà le sue risposte.

Mai. Davvero avevi scorto dentro di me così in profondità? Davvero avevi compreso, tu unica fra tutte, come lo specchio si stesse sgretolando, mettendo a nudo i vortici del mio pensiero? Ci sono notti in cui mi fermo ad osservare Midori e Youko, becchettarsi vicendevolmente fra le dune del deserto. E mi ricordo di te e di Mikoto.

Spero ardentemente che il piccolo gatto selvatico trovi la via per conquistare il cuore della fenice e che anche tu possa trovare il segreto della felicità.

Uno scorcio di paradiso. Non ci sono altre parole per descrivere la nostra scogliera, non è così, Natsuki? Un rivolo di fumo si alzava dalla sinistra, là dove la scialuppa aveva toccato terra, danneggiandosi irrimediabilmente. Volute bianche, sospinte dal vento verso un cielo terso, benedetto da una coppia di soli. L'avevo fatto davvero? Oh si, l'avevo fatto veramente.

Non ricordo con esattezza i gesti, né quegli istanti vissuti con concitazione. C'erano cose che andavano vissute, in fondo, no? Avevo lasciato la Kiyohime e il suo equipaggio al loro destino, andando incontro al mio. Adesso, mi rendo conto di quanto folle e stupido fosse il mio gesto: non c'era niente che lasciasse pensare che il gruppo dei nomadi fosse davvero accampato in quel pianeta dimenticato dagli Dèi. Mi ero davvero lasciata guidare dall'istinto? Io, la razionale e cinica Shizuru? O semplicemente quella parte di me che già ti apparteneva aveva tracciato i sentieri da seguire per ritrovarti?

Non ebbi bisogno di voltarmi, quando l'eco dei tuoi passi mi raggiunse riecheggiando sulla pietra nera, nella luce del tramonto. E non avevo bisogno di chiedere, di dar voce ai miei dubbi, perché sapevo che le risposte le avrei trovate in te e con te.

Rimasi ad osservare il cielo terso, mentre sedevi pacatamente sulla nuda roccia, al mio fianco. Mi chiedo se hai mai saputo quanto desideravo abbracciarti, rimanere con te per sempre, in quell'istante. Ma c'erano ancora barriere da abbattere. Le tue. E le mie.

- Sapevo che saresti venuta, alla fine.

La tua voce spezzò il flusso dei miei pensieri, riportandomi alla realtà dei fatti. Con la solita, innata pacatezza, mi voltai ad osservarti ed era come se ti vedessi per la prima volta. Mi resi conto di non poter tacere, di non poter fermare il flusso di domande. Mi resi conto d'aver bisogno di sapere. Portai la mano destra a fermare una ciocca di capelli, impedendo al vento di velarmi lo sguardo, mentre con voce morbida ti chiedevo:

- Perché?

Non potevo scorgere il tuo viso, mentre osservavi il mare sotto di noi, ma nella tua voce scorsi l'ombra di un sorriso. Risposte chiare, le tue, razionali, a tradire la volontà ferrea di chi desidera poter raggiungere i propri obiettivi, qual che sia il prezzo da pagare.

- Avevamo bisogno di conoscere il legame fra una nave imperiale ed il suo Capitano, per poterlo riprodurre fra me e il Vettore. Questo era il modo più facile. Si è rivelato anche efficace.

Tornai a voltarmi verso il sole maggiore che tramontava di fronte a noi, lambendo con la sua sagoma infuocata le distese dell'oceano. Le tue parole avevano il peso di una condanna a morte. Era davvero così? Era davvero tutto lì? Sentivo il tuo sguardo, adesso, su di me. Uno sguardo infuocato cui decisi di non sottrarmi.

- Mi odi davvero così tanto?

Banalità pronunciata per riempire quell'istante di silenzio fattosi improvvisamente troppo pesante, spesso come una cortina di nebbia sulle montagne natìe.

- Odiarti?

C'era incredulità in quella domanda, stupore, mentre distoglievi lo sguardo da me, per riportarlo verso il mare, e l'ombra dell'imbarazzo si disegnava sul tuo volto, imporporandoti le guance. Come potevo sottrarmi a tutto ciò, Natsuki? Sedetti al tuo fianco, sulla sinistra, lasciando vagare l'attenzione sull'immensità tinteggiata d'oro e porpora, non potendo far a meno di notare quanta armonia ci avvolgesse, quanta musicalità. La tua risposta risuonò cupa, velata dal solito rancore verso il mondo intero.

- Come potrei odiarti. Tu, sola fra tutte, hai continuato a dare un senso alle mie azioni, da anni a questa parte. Una rincorsa contro il tempo, cui forse non avrei mai dato fine.

- Ma l'hai fatto. Perché?

Sapevo che stavi cercando le parole dentro di te, risposte più efficaci di quelle che probabilmente avevi fornito alla tua gente per spiegare quell'improvviso contatto. E sentivo quella strana alchimia danzare fra di noi, in un gioco di sguardi che si cercano senza posa.

- Anche il pirata ha bisogno del porto franco in cui rifugiarsi, quando il mare è in tempesta.

Ah Natsuki. Hai idea di quanto m'abbiano fatto sorridere quelle poche, semplici parole, velate da una timidezza infinita, dall'ammissione disarmante di una tenerezza malcelata? Mio ribelle pirata, mio nomade senza posa, mia condanna, hai mai capito quanto in fondo esse abbiano scavato dentro di me? Dentro di noi? Così dissimili, eppure così dannatamente uguali? Credo sia stato allora che la consapevolezza del nostro disegno m'abbia raggiunta nella sua luminosità raggiante. Ogni volta che cedi, ogni volta che rifuggi il mondo, non è forse verso di me che protendi tutta te stessa. E non sei forse tu, unica fra tutte, a riuscire a scorgere dietro le mie maschere la tempesta che divora ogni cosa. L'unica in grado di amarmi per ciò che davvero sono e non per ciò che mostro d'essere? Non so quante e quali parole avrei voluto pronunciare, ma ricordo con chiarezza lo scambio che seguì, mentre qualcosa di sottile si insinuava dentro di noi, vincolandoci per sempre.

- E' per questo che hai strappato le mie catene?

Ti sentii irrigidirti al mio fianco, stringendo le dita a pugno, contro la nuda roccia della scogliera. Ancora una volta, le tue parole furono velate dalla rabbia e dal rancore. Potevo sentirle come scariche d'energia, vivide e reali. E mi chiedo che ne sarebbe stato di me, se oltre quelle parole non avessi scorto, nuovamente, l'ombra della timidezza accendersi nei tuoi occhi verdi, subito sfocata da una profonda malinconia. Una tristezza antica e profonda, la nostalgia di un cuore puro, costretto dal fato ad una vita di sofferenza.

- Non so perché l'ho fatto. Sapevo che avremmo continuato a rincorrerci all'infinito, ma volevo davvero un'occasione, una sola, per perdermi un istante nello sguardo del cacciatore.

Scossi la testa, divertita ancora una volta da quel gioco delle parti che non ha più avuto fine. E' stato allora che decisi di abbracciarti. Non senza impaccio, sentendoti contro di me per la prima volta, irrigidita in quel contatto che non capivi, che forse non accettavi. Quanto tempo è trascorso, prima che riuscissi a rilassarti fra le mie braccia, Natsuki, lo ricordi? Il sole ormai tramontato non mi permetteva di scorgere l'imbarazzo che danzava sul tuo volto, mentre i nostri respiri lentamente assumevano lo stesso ritmo. Quanto tempo rimasi, così, con te fra le mie braccia, ad osservare le prime stelle, assaporare per la prima volta il tuo odore, desiderando maledettamente di più?

Quando la mia voce tornò a spezzare la quiete serale, il buio era sceso su di noi, avvolgendoci in un abbraccio clemente.

- Cosa devo fare, adesso, Natsuki. Cosa devo fare, con te.

Come se avessi avuto davvero la possibilità o la forza per far qualcosa di differente dall'amarti con tutta me stessa. Un accenno di risata ti fece sussultare contro di me, mentre appoggiavo il mento sulla tua spalla sinistra, persa ad osservare la distesa d'ossidiana che si apriva di fronte a noi. C'era nell'aria l'odore del mare che si confondeva al tuo e da qualche parte, in lontananza, udii l'accendersi d'un canto, subito soffocato nella notte, al cambio del vento. E quanto stupore, nel sentire le dita delle tue mani intrecciarsi alle mie, prima concessione al nostro rapporto, a noi due?

- Davvero hai bisogno che ti dica cosa fare?

No, non avevo bisogno delle tue parole. E quando cercai e trovai le tue labbra per la prima volta, Natsuki, hai idea di quanta gioia abbia riempito la mia vita, mentre ti sentivo sussultare e poi cedere? Non è così ancora adesso, ogni singola volta? Come se lo stupore per questa semplice benedizione non sia venuto mai meno? E non ti sento viva, ogni istante, ogni volta come allora, quando ti sorprendo in un abbraccio di soppiatto che irrigidisce ogni parte di te?

Ed è forse con questi pensieri che lascio sul basso tavolino della tenda spartana la mia tazza di tè alle erbe, scivolandoti al fianco nel tuo giaciglio e scoprendomi ad osservarti mentre, serafica, dormi del sonno dei giusti.

Sai che non posso farne a meno, vero?

Quando ti sfioro le labbra con un bacio leggero, ti sento mugugnare nel sonno. Dormi, mia condanna. Domani il Vettore lascerà questo piccolo pianeta, ed io sarò con te. Nomade che ha ritrovato la via di casa.


End file.
